Deep Flame
by Kiko-Butt
Summary: She didn't know how much longer she could take his mopey attitude. She wanted to tear his hair out, scream at him, press silver to his face till it bled. Anything to get him to look at her with sharp eyes. She would do anything to ignite a fire in him like the one that beat so strongly within her own chest. If she could she would set his whole world on fire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: I have spent so much time (so much) scouring for OC/Godric stories I am so addicted. I have had this idea for a while so I thought I would write it out for my own enjoyment.

This is the first thing I have written in a very long time. I really enjoyed getting these thoughts down on paper (or not paper really) and I do have a pretty solid plan for the next couple of chapters. Any comments are much appreciated.

* * *

Godric had been locked in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun for about a week and a half, one long and very boring week and three days. Not that he had come here for the entertainment. Steve Newlin, his warden, had come down once since the time he was first brought into the room with the fenced-in corner that served as his prison. There was nothing much to say about the encounter. Steve Newlin was as stupid in person as he appeared to be on TV.

Godric was not having second feelings about his plans, but he knew that Steve Newlin's opinion of vampires would not be changed by his sacrifice. That was fine, it was the followers that Godric truly wanted to convince.

Aside from Newlin the only other person to interact with him was Newlin's second Gabe. He was a rather unpleasant man who communicated more through grunting than actual words. Four days into Godric's captivity, his captors seemed to realize the simple truth that Godric was not going anywhere and he was rather boring to watch all day and night.

It was for that reason that her appearance took him somewhat by surprise. The vampire in the cage had of course heard her come down the stairs and make her way to the back room. But many times he had heard someone come down the stairs and come steps away from the door to the room that held him. They had never opened the door and come in though. The door that led to his cell was locked, so even if they had tried the effort would not bear fruit.

Unless like this girl, they managed to pick the lock with what appeared to be a hairpin and a bent paperclip. It appeared as if she was an industrious little thing.

Godric breathed in deeply and quickly regretted the decision to do so. Against his will his mouth filled with saliva. It had been a while since he had fed. His brilliant captors felt that believed that it was intelligent to hold a vampire in a cage for weeks on end without so much as a bottle of True Blood. A younger vampire would have been driven temporarily mad from the hunger, and no silver wire would hold them back from feeding on the nearest thing with a heartbeat.

Godric however was not a young vampire, far from it. At his age he had complete control over his hunger and his lust, or so he liked to think. The girl's scent however was definitely testing his limits. She smelled much better than Newlin and a million times better than Gabe.

The ancient vampire tilted his head taking in her rather shocked face. The girl now standing across the room from him was small. There was no better word to describe her. Godric didn't like to admit it, but he had been turned before he had reached his full height potential and stood only slightly over 5'7''. This girl would stand at least four inches under that, quite the underachievement considering the vast improvements in nutrition in this day and age. She also looked to be around the age that his physical appearance portrayed, an infant in vampire standards and a child in the eyes of humans of this century.

"Hello," he greeted, his soft voice interrupting the silence that had settled on them. She didn't answer. She just stared at him, pale lips unattractively agape. He supposed she was dumbfounded over the fact of finding a boy, appearing her own age locked in a cage in the basement of a church.

After a few more moments of her continuing to stare at him the vampire in the cage began to wonder if she was of simple mind. Then the child moved. Her feet shuffled, simple black flats scuffing on the floor as she came further into the room. Her pale mouth fluttered as if to speak, but no sound came out.

He raised an eyebrow, listening to the fluttering of her heartbeat. "Why are you here?" he questioned. Eyelids and dark lashes fluttered over steel blue eyes, taking in his query. Godric wondered if being locked in the basement had had some effect on his appearance to the point it made others speechless. His progeny would have laughed at the thought.

Something in his question must have snapped her out of whatever daze she had been in, because her posture shifted. Arms moved to cross over chest and previously flopping mouth now pursed in a frown.

"Why the hell are you asking me that. I am not the vampire locked in the basement of a vampire hating church." Godric blinked at the hostile reply. Her eyebrows raised in expectancy of a retort. None came. "So do you want to explain Mr. Vampire why you are currently sitting here when we both know you could easily free yourself?" Godric didn't exactly know what to say. The girl did not observe any of the human social niceties that he had come to understand. She was downright rude. He had done absolutely nothing to warrant such attitude.

He was forming a reply when her erratic behavior took another turn as she moved forward and kneeled to be at his level in front of the cage, her light blue eyes searching his darker ones. Her lips parted again and this time her voice was softer, almost cracking with emotion. "Why? Why do you want to end your life?"

* * *

Ava tossed her unnecessary dark green comforter off of her body. God she hated summer. Ava didn't mind heat, she was used to always being warm, but she couldn't stand the sticky humidity that often accompanied her least favorite season of the year. The dark bedroom was silent except for Ava's movement and the light breaths of the three other sleeping girls.

Trying very hard not to wake one of the other girls Ava made her way to the door. Luckily she managed not to trip over the numerous articles of clothing on the floor. Once she had made it to the hallway she exhaled a sigh of relief. With no windows to light her path Ava made her way down the hallway, and to the stairs completely by memory, gracefully missing any squeaky floorboards. Her journey to freedom was now halfway complete. The stairs posed little challenge.

Her greatest obstacle lay just before the door that led to paradise. Boomer, the dog who was most aptly named lay between her and the door to the outside world. She stared down at his snoring figure. She approached with caution, looking for any hints of wakefulness in his massive form. The hound was so large that when he lay lengthwise he proved to be an admirable roadblock in the not so narrow hallway. Thankfully Ava had the moonlight spilling from a nearby window onto the sleeping beast. With carefully placed steps she overcame the second to last hurdle.

The screen door was only a few feet away, and though the outside air would not prove to be much of a relief Ava craved it with every fiber of her being. Grasping the tarnished handle Ava pulled it open just until the point where she knew it would begin to squeak. She slipped through the small opening, and gently guided the door back into the closed position. Success was sweet. Ava breathed in a victorious breath of night air.

The back porch light of the old farmhouse had burnt out long ago and Gigi nor anyone else had ever thought of replacing it. It didn't matter though. The moon hung low and heavy in the sky, providing more than enough light for Ava to see another figure sitting on the porch steps.

"Can't sleep again Avs?" Justin's voice was low and thick with a southern twang. The moon's light caused his near black hair to shine.

"You know me Jay, a good night's sleep is never high on the priority list," she answered, the sarcastic smirk she wore clearly communicated in her voice. She sat down next to him bumping shoulders on the way down. Ava knew he would be out here.

The pair sat in silence for a spell, or as silent as any humid night could be. The crickets, cicadas and peepers made their own music as the two humans listened to the free concert.

"You dreamin' of him again?" Justin asked.

"Every time I close my eyes," she sighed.

Justin's head bobbed back and forth at her answer. "You know it must mean something. I don't know much about anything, but it can't be nothin'." His head turned to catch her blue eyes with his brown. Justin always spoke slow and calm, it was just his way. People who didn't know him always thought it meant he was stupid, but Ava knew he was far from it.

She scoffed softly, "Whaddya mean? You think I am supposed to go do something about it? Find this Godric in Dallas and stop him from throwing himself into the daylight?" She let out a huff, not wanting to admit the truth of her words to even herself. "I got enough problems without trying to stop a vampire hell bent on killing himself." Problems that should stay buried and not rear their ugly head just when she was beginning to find peace.

Justin's smile grew as he shook his head. "The fact that you _think_ you should go and do something, that you know not only his name, but where he is, tells me yeah…you should."

She started at his words, "I never said I thought…" Her words died at the easy smile still apparent on his face in the moonlight. "Ok so I have thought about it." She knocked her arm against his, "You know me to well."

Justin laughed softly, "No I don't, none of us do. I might be the closest, but you never let anyone know what is going on up in that big old head of yours." He teasingly knocked his fist against her temple.

She frowned at this. "I don't mean to be distant…"

He cut her off, "You know that isn't what I meant. We're all damaged goods Ava. I don't know what happened to you at your last home, but I know it wasn't good. Hell, we've all been there, but we make the most of what we got." He paused looking up at the moon. "When you started having these dreams, I thought I had never seen you so scared. You were as jumpy as that pup of Ricky's for the longest time. You were scared of your own shadow it seemed like." He looked at her again. "I'm just glad that you came and talked to me about it, before I called the looney bin." His crooked smile was full force now.

She narrowed her eyes at him and snorted. "Not very ladylike that." She promptly punched him in the arm. "Or that."

She shook her head, a smile of her own making its way across her lips. "You know you're the one who should be thrown into the looney bin. You seem to have more faith in these dreams than I do. Encouraging me to go traipsing across the country to rescue a suicidal vampire."

"Yeah, well, it's a crazy old world we live in, I reckon vampires could use a bit of savin." He winked and took off his hat placing it roughly on her head. "I seen crazy things Ava." Justin looked off towards the mountains. "There was this kid once. He was in that rancher's home, the other side of Blanche. I was maybe fourteen at the time." Justin paused then, collecting his thoughts. "The kid could read minds Avs. Not like you're thinkin' of the color blue and the number ten neither. He just fuckin' knew things he should never should've." Justin shook his head. "Poor shit didn't know when to keep his mouth shut about it either." Justin's brown eyes caught her gaze. "Now with vampers comin' out of the coffin and all, you seeing the future, or whatever it is, don't seem so crazy."

Justin leaned back resting his elbows against the porch. "Now I know you are dying to go but I want you to be smart about this." Ava opened her mouth to interrupt, but Justin spoke again, "Vampers are fuckin' scary and I know you don't wanna become anyone's chew toy, but I also know I won't be able to talk you out of it. You can't help yourself from helpin others, it just ain't in you." The crooked smile was back on his face. "You can take the Pickle mobile. Johnny fixed it up, runs nice now. Cass will let you outta work for sure, but if you ain't back in a week, I'm comin' down there to get ya myself."

"The kids…" she started, trying desperately not to let the growing excitement in her show. Ava couldn't believe Justin was condoning this. He was overprotective of all of them, but she supposed he was right about not being able to talk her out of it. She was as stubborn as a mule at the best of times.

"We were survivin' before you got here and we will survive for a week while you're gone. Don't count me an Gigi out so quick." He put an arm around her shoulder. "Stop making excuses that you don't really mean. I can practically feel your excitement. You want to see so badly if these dreams are true. I can tell."

She snorted again, leaning her head on his shoulder, a true smile stretching her mouth wide. "Thanks Jay." There was no denying the truth to his words.

* * *

Godric stared into those silvery blue eyes, trying to contain the shock he was currently feeling. How did she know? Why was she here? Who was she? Allowing a frown to cross his face he began, "I don't know why Mr. Newlin sent you or what he told you about me-"

He was quickly cut off. "I have never met, nor do I ever wish to meet the honorable reverend Steve Newlin. If I had his blessing to be down here do you think I would have come at the dead of night or picked the door." There was no attempt to cover the sarcasm in her voice and her eye roll was more than apparent.

Godric came forward from his position leaning against the back wall. He no longer felt the need to deal with this child with kid gloves on. "Why are you here? How did you know I was here?" He hoped his slight irritation at her attitude could not be read in his voice.

Despite his hopes the girl was not an idiot and quite adapt at listening to people. She wanted to give into the overpowering urge she was feeling to smirk. Irritation was better than apathy. She took a breath to steady her excitement.

Godric heard and even saw her intake of breath through the threadbare tank top she wore. Her heartbeat had increased as well and its continuous pulse was beginning to distract him and cause his hunger to rise. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," was the only answer she gave him. Her teeth snagged on her bottom lip as she debated what exactly to tell him. A loud thud from above changed her mind for her. "I have to go." She stood and quickly strode to the door. Her dark brown ponytail whipped around at her sudden movement.

"Wait!" He called. Godric stood to ensure eye contact. "How did you know?" This time he put a bit of force behind his question. It had been a long time since he had to glamour someone.

She paused at the door for only a moment, teeth scoring her bottom lip once again before she was gone, leaving only the smell of juniper and smoke in her wake.

Godric blinked. The girl either was resistant to glamour or it hadn't taken, possibly due to lack of total eye contact, or rustiness on his part. The vampire shifted in his cage. Irritating and uninformative though she was, he hadn't had contact with another person in nearly three days and he wished to speak longer with her. Rather pathetic considering he spent nearly a thousand years alone. He could go after her. Easily. But Godric knew she would return. There was something that she wanted from him. He would just have to wait to see what it was. Funny how spending nearly two weeks doing absolutely nothing gave him so little patience.

Ava easily slipped past security as she made her way out of the church and into the woods that surrounded the church grounds.

If there was one thing Ava was truly good at it was sneaking around. The ability came from constantly living in homes with too many people and more often than not sleeping in rooms with more than two other people. Waking others or getting caught had always led to unpleasant experiences so Ava made sure she wasn't.

Being caught by one of the fanatically religious sentries would most definitely lead to an unpleasant experience, so the young girl planned carefully. She spent a day and a night scouting the church and the surrounding area to make sure she knew how to get in and out. The best way to ensure you never got caught was to have more than one exit strategy.

Within five minutes of getting out of the church Ava had already made it to the road. She had left her car on the road, knowing she couldn't exactly park in the visitor section of the church parking lot. The Pickle, as everyone at Gigi's lovingly called it, was an old Mercedes. If it had been in decent condition it probably would have been worth a lot of money to a car collector. But it was terribly rusted in spots and no longer had any original anything. But it had gotten Ava to Dallas and that was all she could ask for.

As soon as she shut the door the small brunette let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

It was real. The dreams were real. Godric was real. Shit.

Part of her was hoping, madly hoping that she would come all this way to find nothing. Her dreams were just that, dreams. The fire that had killed her abusive foster parents was really just caused by an electrical short just like the fire department had said in their report. And the weird man that had visited her in the hospital and told her all those things was just some psycho who got off on frightening teenage girls.

Tears burned her eyes and she gripped the steering wheel hard and sucked in her next breath in attempt to not let them fall. All excitement she had previously experienced was long gone. All that was left was a scared eighteen year-old who now faced an impossible task.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

She glared at the offending tomato that had slipped off her sandwich to splat perfectly on top of her left breast.

She was never good at physics in school, but she really doubted that there was a high probability of a tomato falling from the sandwich on her first bite and landing perfectly on her modest b-cup breast.

But, when you wear white the probability of anything spilling on you goes out the friggen window.

Sighing and adding going to a laundry mat on her mental checklist she removed the tomato and stuck it back on the sandwich. There was no sense in wasting a perfectly good.

She finished just as her phone rang.

"You were supposed to call last night," Justin's deep voice said.

"Yeah, I know I got a little sidetracked," Ava answered.

"Well…"

"He's real, realer than fuckin' Wonder Bread. Exactly how I saw him in the dreams. The basement is even exactly laid out like I dreamed it would be," she took in a steadying breath as the giddiness that had been MIA recently made an appearance.

"Well, fuck me sideways, OW! Gigi!" There was a crackle through the receiver as the phone was jostled and a new voice was heard.

"Boy, don't cuss in my kitchen, how many times do I have to tell you!"

"Yes Gigi, sorry just got a little excited."

Ava smiled at the familiar scene playing out. She could imagine Gigi hitting Justin with her pancake batter spoon in the little kitchen. The younger kids all sitting around the small oak table laughing. A wave of homesickness hit Ava hard.

"Is that you Ava?" Gigi asked. Her voice was like warm cinnamon with a crackle.

"Yeah, Geeg its me."

"Did you get a proper breakfast this morning?" Ava looked down at the remnants of her veggie sandwich.

"My belly is full Gigi."

"That's good sweetheart. You come home when you're ready. Don't worry about us. Mr. Potty Mouth and I have got everything covered."

"Thanks Gigi."

The phone was passed back to Justin. "Hold on, I am moving outside I don't really want to get hit with her spoon again." There was a little shuffling and the giggling of kids as Justin made his way out the small farmhouse. "Kay, talk to me Avs."

"What am I supposed to do Jay? How do I stop a two thousand year old vampire from doing anything that he wants to do?" Ava was at a total loss.

"Now don't panic- two thousand years old? Holy shit!" Ava held the phone away from her hear as Justin took in this bit of news. There was a pause. "Ava you have to figure out why. Why he wants to do this. Once you know why you can figure out reasons he shouldn't," Justin's voice gained speed. "And you need to find out who he cares for and who cares for him. Talking about them will be the key."

"He has a child, a vampire child, and he is important to Dallas vampires, I don't understand it exactly, but he has a position of authority."

"That's good, see you ain't so lost. Have faith in yourself Ava. Have you ever thought of just telling him the truth, ya know about you."

Ava shook her head, "Not an option. I don't want to become some vampire's pet."

"They keep pets? Never mind I don't want to know. Use your gut Ava. You got instincts on you like I never seen before," Justin said. "Be safe Avs."

"Will do Jay."

Putting the phone back in her purse, Ava hopped off the park bench. She made a beeline for the Pickle. She had a date with a vampire tonight and she needed to look presentable.

* * *

Godric eyes opened exactly four minutes before the sun set completely. He wondered if she would come tonight, the girl who smelled like juniper and smoke. He had spent the rest of the night thinking about her. He had listened to her footsteps as she agilely made her way out of the church and listened to them disappear into the wooded area to the north of the church.

She wasn't one of the Light of Day recruits. That was for sure. He knew their housing was to the west. Sometimes Godric wouldn't sleep during the day and just listened to the goings on of the church. It kept him entertained.

During his eavesdropping days Godric found that many of them doubted Steve's message. It was these people he wanted to reach. He wanted to show them not all vampires were evil, bloodthirsty creatures.

The AVL was going about this media war all-wrong. They were trying to paint vampires in an unbelievable light. They wanted the public to have no fear of vampires, to think of them as ordinary humans.

Vampires were not humans. Vampires had a killing instinct that was not uncommon but much more rare in humans. Many of the older vampires had also lost the ability to feel any remorse for their actions. Humans had every reason to be weary of vampires just like they would be weary of a stranger.

Godric wanted to send the message that vampires are dangerous, yes, but they are also individuals just like humans.

His musings had burned away several hours. He breathed deeply and caught the sound of familiar footsteps. She was incredibly light footed this girl.

The lock to his room was once again jimmied and the door swung open to reveal the object of his current thoughts.

He stood as they both took each other in. His eyes swept down her entire form. Taking in the delicate arch of her cheekbones, down her slight form that was covered with an off-white dress that revealed well-muscled legs.

He supposed most would call her pretty, but he had learned that physical appearances mattered very little early on in life.

"I bet it's been a while since you breathed fresh air," her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Vampires do not need to breath," he answered.

Her eyes narrowed. He could see her tongue moving across her top row of teeth, as if to hold in a sharp reply. She let go of the breath she had been holding. "I know. I just thought you would like to smell the outdoors. Its gotta be a lot better than this basement."

"Why do you want me to leave this cell? What is it to you if I stay?" He drew closer coming inches from the silver wire that created his cage, his gaze catching hers. "Why do you care if I burn?"

Ava felt a cool numbing sensation start at the center of her forehead and spread across the top of her head to the back of her skull. This was not the first time a vampire had tried to glamour her.

"I want you to come out of the cell and get some fresh air. You want me to answer your questions. I believe we can help each other out." A smile curled itself across those pale lips. Ava turned on her heel to go out the door, but stopped at the clearing of a throat. Brunette curls swished as she looked back at the boy in the cage.

He looked pointedly at the silver lock on his cage door. Smile turning slightly wicked she spoke in a singsong voice, "God helps those who help themselves." With that she flounced out of the room.

Godric's eyes narrowed at the spot Juniper girl used to be. He could feel the slight prickling of irritation. He could just stay in the cage and ignore the nibbling curiosity that was pulling him towards the door. Like that was going to happen.

* * *

Ava made her way to a small clearing she had picked out earlier in the day. It was deep enough into the woods that she doubted any of the men patrolling the grounds would interrupt this little meeting.

She perched herself on a fallen tree and waited for her vampire to arrive.

After five minutes of waiting she began to doubt he was coming. Then, her spidey senses tingled. He was before her in a flash, so quick it unsettled her balance, and the small brunette almost landed on her butt in an undignified heap.

Godric recoiled slightly at the sudden surge of glee he got from seeing the aggravating girl startled. But there was no denying the fact that he enjoyed the way fear sweetened her scent and created a new rhythm in her heartbeat.

"Well I see you got out of that cage just fine," the words were said in a drawl. The calm façade already reinstated.

Godric watched the girl's face. She wasn't as confident as she first appeared.

"Didn't you miss it?" The vampire, now only a few feet away from her looked at her with questioning eyes. The girl gestured with a tan arm to the heavens. "The stars, the moon, the air."

Godric tilted his head back taking in the night with all of his senses. "Yes, I did," he answered honestly. The pair took in the night together in silence for several moments. "Who are you?"

Ava's blue eyes came back from the stars to meet his gaze. "My name is Ava Roberts."

The dark haired vampire pressed forward a bit, moving in on Ava's space. "Ava." His eyes caught the shiver the girl tried to repress as he said her name.

The petite brunette bit the inside of her lip but it didn't stop the shiver that made its way down her spine as he said her name in that accent. Down girl, you're here to stop him from killing himself not melt at his sexy accent.

"Why are you here Ava?"

She was quickly regretting telling him her name. "Because… you are," she took a steadying breath and continued, "I want to know why you are doing this. Why are you choosing to end your life?"

Godric took in her words. Her heartbeat didn't falter or speed up. He could detect no deceit. He could question how she knew exactly what he was planning. How she knew that he was at the church voluntarily. But that is not what he truly wanted to know. "Why so interested?" he countered.

"Is it so shocking for you that someone would care about your decision to end your life?"

"Are you going to continue to evade my questions by asking your own?" His lips quirked into a smile as he spoke, "I came out here. I am playing by your rules."

Ava wetted her lips, "I was sent to find you. To convince you not to do this."

Godric was before her in a flash grabbing her waist to ensure the waif would not fall backwards off the log. "Who?" Ava's blue eyes widened as the hand her waist tightened. "Who sent you?"

The coolness of his touch seeped through the thin material of the dress. It met her heated skin and she couldn't think.

Godric saw a change come across her face and it was then he noticed it, the warmth that was underneath his hand, the warmth that was spreading up his fingers past his wrist and into his arm. He let go and stepped back, but the heat that was crawling up his arm did not vanish with the loss of contact.

The vampire looked down at his hand, the warmth was fading slowly, too slowly. He had never touched a human and experienced that before.

"Ummm, I think it is time for me to go… yeah." She stood quickly moving out of the clearing.

Godric was left standing alone, staring after her disappearing form once again. He made no move to go after her. Part of him hoped she wouldn't be back. She was…distracting. Eric would laugh at him. A little slip of a human girl barely out of infancy, catching his attention.

* * *

Once Ava was back in the Pickle she rested her forehead against the steering wheel and breathed deeply to try and control the fire that was racing up and down her skin.

It was back, that feeling. This time it wasn't anger that triggered it. She rested her head back on the headrest closing her eyes as energy flowed out of her. Not again, the last time she had lost control of the fire that lived underneath her skin bad shit happened. Bad shit she didn't regret, but bad shit nonetheless.

Ava let her eyes slipped close for a couple seconds, the excitement of the past two days sapping her strength. Ignoring the nagging feeling that she should drive off before taking a little catnap, Ava let go.

That night she once again dreamed of fire, but it wasn't Godric who was going up in smoke.

* * *

A knocking on the window woke her from her restless sleep. Silvery blue eyes opened to harsh sunlight. She jolted forward. Disoriented from just coming into consciousness it took Ava a couple seconds to remember where she was. A young blonde in a pretty blue dress stood outside her car door. Ava quickly dug into her purse and looked at her phone.

She had slept until three in the afternoon. Damn, that was kind of impressive. Not even after pulling all nighters at sleepovers had she ever slept in that long. Ava was an early riser, always had been.

Knowing she couldn't exactly ignore the woman standing outside her car, Ava opened her door and stepped out.

"Are you ok sweetie?" The blonde's face portrayed the concern obvious in her voice. The woman looked like a petite version of Barbie, standing close to Ava's own unimpressive height. Hair secured in a flawless up do and a string of pearls around the neck completed the annoying perfect image.

She noticed a man standing next to a dark sedan parked not far ahead of her Pickle. He looked concerned and mildly irritated. Ava got the feeling that it was all the blonde's idea to stop. "Yeah," she pushed some errant curls away from her face, "Thank you, I was just driving late last night and pulled over to take a break. Guess I really needed it." She ended the sentence with a soft laugh.

The blonde nodded but didn't move. A look of curiosity crossed the stranger's face and Ava felt a cool tickle on the nape of her neck. Not allowing her eyes to narrow Ava stepped back until her butt rested against the car door. It felt a little like glamour but less obtrusive. Whatever it was the blonde was causing it. Ava gave her best smile that said, 'Trust me I'm just a ditzy teenager'. "Well, thanks for stopping and checking on me, I should probably be going."

She slipped back into the Pickle and started up the engine. Watching the odd blonde practically bounce back to her own car.

Ava's stomach grumbled, demanding food. She sighed pulling out of the ditch she had parked herself in. Food first, figure out what the hell her latest dream second.

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning when Godric realized she wasn't coming.

Ava.

She had haunted his thoughts and he could still feel the ghost of heat in his arm from touching her. Godric wished he wouldn't have been so surprised so that he could have savored the feeling. Though cold did not bother a vampire, one of the benefits or pleasantries to feeding, or having sex with a human was the heat that was produced by the activities.

Merely touching the girl should not have caused such a sensation. No human should be that warm. But her scent did not betray her to be another supernatural, at least not one he was familiar with.

It was probably for the best that she had not come this night. He could hear that he was not alone. There were two other humans in the basement with him. From the way the girl was shouting and the fact that he recognized the voice of the other as Isabel's human he ascertained that they had been sent for him.

Which also meant that Isabel or Stan had not sent Ava. Instead they had sent two humans who had gotten caught. Godric sighed. He would ask Mr. Newlin, or glamour him to be sure that he released the two humans before he met his end.

Tomorrow night was going to be his last. The diminutive vampire closed his eyes as years of bloodshed and brutality played across his mind's eye. It had been such a waste, all of it. How had he ever been such a savage? How had he ever stopped? It would all end though by tomorrow's sunrise.

The ancient vampire could feel Eric. His child was close and agitated, no doubt do to Godric's disappearance. He wanted to go to the Viking, calm him. If he did that though it would be even harder for Eric to let him go. To let the inevitable happen.

All of his affairs were in order. Godric had made sure that his day man, Carl, would execute his will once he had met the true death. He had also left a letter of recommendation for Isabel to become the next sheriff of Area 9. Stan wouldn't be happy, but Stan was immature and had a sadistic streak that would be bad for the area if he were put in charge.

There were no loose ends, except the girl. He did not know where she had come from, who had sent her or what she wanted from him. Once he was gone though it would matter little.

Godric let his head drop onto his chest as dawn arrived. One more day's sleep before the end.

* * *

Ava's entire being was vibrating with nervous energy. After Barbie had woken her up she had eaten and tried to figure out the dream that had leaved her thoroughly confused. Through her dreams Ava had glimpsed pieces of Godric's past near, and far. She had also seen him die by sunlight more times than she could count. The dream she had the previous night was neither.

Ava could tell whatever she had seen had yet to actually occur, because it had given her a feeling similar to the dreams of Godric burning. She chewed her lip as she mulled over the possibility she was seeing what could be if Godric didn't burn.

The image of his face surfaced in her mind. It wasn't the face she had seen in any of her dreams, or the one that she had actually seen in real life. In the dream Godric's face appeared younger, with all of his tense facial muscles smoothed out. Green eyes relaxed and warm, not dead as they were in the present. The dream was fuzzy, and Ava knew she hadn't gotten the complete and total picture, but what she had seen looked a hell of a lot better than a vampire burning.

Ava looked out of the Pickle's window. The sun hadn't quite set yet but she couldn't sit still any longer. She knew that nothing good came of rushing, but she was jittery as all get out and sitting in the hot car was not helping her nerves. She would wait in the room until he woke up if she had to.

Ava knew the church was preparing for some kind of activity today so she had come prepared. She was armed with a pastry box full of perfectly frosted cupcakes. White with little sugar candies in the shape of a cartoon sun for effect. Putting on a smile that could blind anyone not wearing sunglasses she purposefully strode toward the church doors as if she was meant to be there.

A slim blonde, who was directing traffic and had a mega watt smile of her own stopped her at the door to the church. "Those are for the lock in right?" The blonde questioned with her bubbly voice. Ava changed her mind. The petite blonde she had met yesterday wasn't Barbie, this woman was. Not waiting for Ava to answer the woman continued, "Just go in and turn left and look for the kitchen on your right!"

"Thanks so much!" Ava's voice matched the woman's in pitch.

She dumped the cupcakes in the kitchen and while no one was looking slipped down the basement steps. What greeted her at the bottom was a complete surprise.

The blonde, who Ava had recently decided was not Barbie and her escort that was looking a litter worse for wear were locked in a fenced in section of the main room. She blinked in surprise.

"Oh thank God. Please let us out of here!" Ava stared, mouth slightly open. "Please! If I don't get out of here real quick there is gonna be more than one angry vampire knocking down the church door." Ava didn't move unsure of what she should do. She had not seen anything relating to this and Godric no doubt knew they were here. Why hadn't he helped them yet? "Listen I don't know what story Steve Newlin has fed you but I am a Christian too and God wouldn't want this." Brown eyes stared desperately at her.

The reference to God and Steve Newlin made Ava roll her eyes. "I don't know Steve Newlin, and I am not Christian," Ava scoffed. She hesitated for another second before her conscious returned to her. "But I will help you get out of here."

"Thank you!" The blonde looked relieved and stepped back from the cage door. "My name's Sookie Stackhouse by the way." Not Barbie had a really strange name in Ava's opinion.

"Ava Roberts." Ava stared down at the padlock. Padlocks were always a trick. They were not unpickable but they were not easy. Taking out the paper clip and bobby pin she kneeled and set to work.

"So why are you here if you aren't part of the church?" Sookie asked. The man in the back rolled his eyes and groaned.

"No offense but I kinda need to listen," Ava replied. Trying hard to hear the tell tale click.

"Oh right!" Sookie's head nodded and she pressed her lips together in a physical effort to stop herself from speaking.

Ava had almost gotten one of the mechanisms when she heard someone come thundering down the stairs.

She turned and stood in time to see a gigantic man explode through the door. His wild eyes narrowed in at Ava in a second. Surpirse flickered for a second, before recognition took hold.

"Well, look at that! Another fangbanger comes out of the woodwork." His voice was like gravel and Ava knew an enraged male capable of violence when she saw one. She tried to move towards the door leading to the hallway that ended in Godric's room, but the man was too fast despite his bulk. His backhanded swing caught her right temple and sent her smashing into a shelf opposite the cage and everything became fuzzy.

As her ears rung from the blow sounds were muted, but it her hearing was clearer than her vision at the moment. The burst of light that covered her sight from the blow was dimming into nothing. She heard Sookie screaming and crying out for help, but then everything went quiet. A woosh of air hit her face and Ava became aware of another presence in the basement. Picking up her head Ava struggled to get her feet under her as her vision swam.

Fire was racing through her body. Her body was burning and it took everything in Ava not to give into the feeling. One of the figures turned toward her. A growl sounded and suddenly getting her feet underneath her was no longer a problem.

Ava came to the realization she was being held by her throat, lifted a foot above the floor. Her hands were now pressed up against the vampire's solid chest. Ava tried to warn him, she really did, but all that escaped her constricted throat was a choking noise.

"Eric put her down!" Godric's voice commanded.

It was too late though. All she could see was fangs as her pupils contracted and her hands lit with silvery blue flames.

She no longer saw fangs. Fire now consumed her vision.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava was sixteen years old when the foster home she had lived in for nearly four years went up in smoke.

At the time of the fire there were three kids including her living in the house, another girl nearly the same age and a boy not yet seven years old. Ava had woken up just as the fire was spreading into the hallway.

She remembered being incredibly calm, even as the flames ate away at everything they touched. Ava woke Kayla, the other girl. Kayla was scared and clung to Ava as they walked down the burning hallway to Luke's room.

He was already awake and at the door. Ava picked him up and together all three of them made it out of the house.

Together they sat on the grass of the small front yard and watched as firemen arrived and tried in vain to keep the house from burning to the ground. The fire roared in defiance as the firemen attempted to put it out with hoses.

None of the children even gave a second thought to the fact that their caretakers were still inside, burning along with the house.

* * *

Godric heard his child's cry of pain and felt the searing ache through their bond. Eric dropped the tiny brunette quickly and stepped back.

He heard the human woman of Eric's exclaim, "Oh my God!"

Ava had landed on her feet, but stumbled slightly forward as Eric dropped her. All eyes in the room, including her own were on her hands.

The small girl's hands were engulfed in silvery blue flames. The heat coming from them was so intense Godric could feel it nearly scorching his own skin where he stood. In all his years Godric had seen much. He had never seen anything quite like this though.

Breathing in, he could smell Eric's seared skin and looked over to see two handprints clearly burned into his child's flesh. Unlike most burns these did not heal. They were blistering, the skin still sizzling. His attention turned back to the girl who had caused the burn, her heartbeat was fluttering much faster than was healthy.

He took a step towards the girl on fire despite the heat. "Ava," he said. Her gaze did not move from her hands. It appeared as though the flames, which were steadily licking their way up her arms, hypnotized her. "Ava!" he called again, this time louder and more sharply than before.

Ava's head snapped up and he saw nothing but fear in her blue orbs. She stepped back, trying to distance herself from Godric. "I'm sorry," she choked. "I didn't mean to, I can't…" She seemed at a loss as to what to do. "Go out, go out please," she whispered to herself. Ava closed her eyes and took in a breath. When she opened her eyes again they held determination. With shear will and calming breath Ava brought down her heartbeat and the flames. They all watched, as with each breath, the fire enveloping her hands seemed to shrink, until there was nothing left.

Ava released a sigh and shrieked in surprise, when an alarm sounded and the light in the corner of the room started going off.

Godric turned quickly to Eric, "Take the human and spill no blood on your way out." Eric sent one last glare at Ava before grabbing Sookie, who protested noisily.

Ava swallowed. She was now alone with Godric after burning his progeny quite severely. Well, they were alone, if you didn't count the knocked out man in the corner or the large dead body. From her dreams Ava knew Godric no longer had much of a temper, but surly hurting Eric was the one way to bring out what was left of it.

The short vampire took another step toward the young girl, who countered with another step back, directly into the metal shelf her head had previously smashed into. It awakened Ava to the fact that the left side of her head was on fire and not in the same way her hands just were.

Godric's dark eyes softened. "I won't harm you."

"Ya sure, cause I kinda just burned my handprints into your vampire kid's chest," she retorted.

Godric understood her weariness. His voice remained passive as he spoke again, "Eric will heal. I would like to get you out of the church as quickly as possible. Your car is nearby yes?" He reached out one pale hand toward her.

Ava looked at the outstretched hand. She knew that if she took it that it was an admission of trust. Trusting a vampire was a dangerous thing, but this was Godric. She knew more about him than she knew about herself. Swallowing her fear Ava took it and let Godric literally sweep her off her feet.

"You might want to close your eyes for this." His words vibrated through her as she wound her arms around his neck. She did one better and dug her face into his shoulder. Ava felt air rush past her as her stomach dropped. It was probably the oddest sensation Ava had ever experienced. Besides her hands lighting on fire of course.

"You can open your eyes now." Never in her life had Ava been so glad to see the Pickle mobile. Godric gently set her down on the road. He took several steps back, wanting to put distance between himself and Ava. The girl's skin was an almost uncomfortable temperature, even for a vampire at the moment. Ava turned to face him. "I have to go back to the church, I fear for the people's safety."

"Never for your own though huh," she whispered. Their eyes met again. "You still want to end it all. Even after you saw how upset he was at your disappearance, imagine his reaction when you tell him." They both knew whom she was referring to.

His gaze was steady as he spoke, "Two-thousand years is enough." Godric had told her his age to shock her, to make her realize how fruitless it was trying to try and dissuade him from his course.

She never flinched. "Maybe you should stop counting if your age bothers you that much."

The self-proclaimed two thousand year-old vampire blinked. A smile spread across his lips. The girl who smelled of juniper and smoke never reacted the way he expected her to.

"I have to go." Godric turned ready to make his way back to the church.

"I'm not giving up!" His neck twisted, eyes taking in the fierce expression on her face.

"You should. How did you put it before? 'God helps those who help themselves'. I believe a similar saying is 'You can't help those who don't want to be helped'."

And with that, Godric left Ava standing on the road.

Mechanically Ava got into the Pickle, started the engine and drove.

The tears that stung the corners of her blue eyes were not from sadness. As many of the younger kids at Gigi's liked to say, 'Ava doesn't get sad, Ava just gets mad'.

How fucking dare he! Who the hell was he to dismiss her like that!

Ava took two deep breaths, trying to get her anger under control. It wouldn't do any good if the steering wheel melted underneath her hands.

Fuck this shit! What did she care if the stupid vampire burned to a fucking crisp? Not her problem.

After driving for nearly five hours Ava pulled over on a ridge in the middle of nowhere. The sun was coming up, peaking over a distant crest. The tears that she had held in before were falling now. She choked as she tried to breath and her body heaved in a sob. What if right now somewhere Godric was burning? Why did she care so much?

She rubbed at her eyes furiously. Two flipping days and she was crying over him. What was wrong with her? Ava couldn't even remember the last time she had cried.

Ava fumbled with her bag searching for her phone. She got it open and quickly dialed.

Gigi picked up on the second ring, "Yellow!"

"Gigi?" Ava's voice cracked. She had been hoping just to listen to the voice mail, but she should have known Gigi would already be up and about. The woman never slowed down.

"Oh honey, tell Gigi all about it."

Ava let out a wet laugh. "I shouldn't have come. It was all for nothing. He doesn't want my help, he said it to my face. And everything has gone so terribly wrong ever since I got here." She didn't tell Gigi how her hands lit on fire, or how she burned a vampire who was going to rip her throat out with his fangs. Gigi thought she had come to Dallas to meet up and help an old friend from another foster home. That was what Ava thought anyhow.

"Sweetheart I think you are skipping over some facts. Now I got something to say and I need ya to listen to me." There was a pause over the line. "Your first week, when you came to my house, the first time you finally slept the whole night. A man came and talked to me about you." Ava's heart froze. "He was dressed in an awful trench coat of all things. He told me things about you I didn't really believe. He told me one day you would have dreams. You would dream of those that needed your help and you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from going. It wouldn't make no sense, but you had to do it." Gigi took a breath. "Like I said before. I didn't believe. Thought he was some crazy person and _kindly_ asked him to leave."

"Gigi-" Ava tried to interrupt.

"Now I'm not finished yet!" Gigi's voice was sharp and Ava fell silent. "Three months later vampires came out of the coffin, and if they are real, who knows what else in this world is real. But you never dreamed so I put it out of my mind. Then, nearly two years later I heard you and Justin talking late at night about these dreams. I know I don't move so well anymore, but that don't mean I am blind, deaf and stupid." Gigi let out a laugh at this. Ava felt shame begin to creep up her neck. "I ain't trying to shame you child, for not saying anything to me. I know how hard it is to trust. You and Justin have always been close." Ava felt more tears slip down her cheeks. "You were born with a gift honey. You can help people when they need it the most."

"But I can't-" Ava began.

"Yes you can! I have never known you to give up Ava. You are a terrier. Once you get a hold of somethin', once you make up your mind, you never let go. Ever." Gigi let these words sink in. "Everyone tells me, 'That Ava girl's a firecracker'. You ain't a firecracker sweetheart. You are a wild fire. You remember when that bad apple got rough with Annabel. You just stared him down, told him never to come near her again. And he never did."

Ava vividly recalled it. She was afraid her whole body was going to go up in flames her skin burned so badly. "There is somethin' about your eyes when you get angry. You scare people, scared him. Don't go thinking it's a bad thing because it ain't. You scare the right people Ava." Gigi took in a long breath. "Now if you been dreamin' about this vampire that means you are not only supposed to help him, but you are exactly what he needs. I know you and God aren't on the best of terms, but he sent you to this vampire for a reason." Ava could here someone talking in the room with Gigi, but she heard Gigi tell them to hush. "Now go to that stubborn vampire of yours and light a fire under his ass, pardon me." Ava smiled at Gigi's words.

"Gigi," Ava said, her voice barely a whisper. "Thank you."

"Anytime honey, anytime."

* * *

It was night when Ava finally made it back to Dallas and close to dawn when she finally reached Hotel Carmilla. Ava thought it was certainly a good thing that she wasn't a Christian or she would have thought all the setbacks on the journey to get here were signs she should just turn around.

First it was a flat tire. Luckily Ava had a spare and knew how to change it. She would have to remember to thank Johnny for teaching her.

Then she had gotten pulled over by a cop. Ava had been speeding, but who could blame her, it was a life or death situation. The cop of course wouldn't have thought of it that way so Ava had kept her mouth closed. Unfortunately she was a little jittery, which of course was because she was worried about getting to Godric in time. The cop however had thought she was on drugs and promptly searched the entire vehicle. Eventually he found nothing and let her go with a ticket.

If that wasn't enough, Ava was ready to set something on fire when she first saw Godric's house. It was in shambles. There were a couple other rubber-neckers pulled over so she went up to a slightly pudgy lady in a very pink pantsuit.

"What happened?" Ava asked trying not to sound too interested.

"Well they're saying it was a gas explosion but that is just malarkey," the woman answered. The brunette could tell she was pleased as a pickle to tell another person this story.

"Oh?"

"Yep!" The woman popped her P. Ava narrowed her eyes, how annoying. "This was a vampire's house," she said in a conspiratorial whisper. "Apparently that Fellowship of the Sun church sent one of their people as a suicide bomber.

"Oh my gosh!" She felt sick.

"I don't know if they got any but it sure was exciting to hear about." Ava agreed completely, suicide bombings were one of her favorites things to hear about as well.

"I wonder where all the vampires went?"

The woman looked at her funny. "Well, of course they went to that hotel Carmilla, largest vampire hotel in Texas, no in the entire nation!"

Ava immediately turned around and ran back to her car, ignoring the calls of the woman behind her. That son of a bitch better be alive, because Ava was going through a hell of a lot of trouble to find him.

The Pickle had barely turned off by the time Ava was out the door and running for the hotel entrance. Once getting into the lobby she skidded to a halt. It was rather swanky and even though it was close to dawn quite a few vampires were still milling about with human companions.

Ava knew for a fact that Godric wouldn't be in this room. The short girl weaved in and out of the crowd to get to the reception desk. "Hi, I need to speak with Godric. I don't know if he has a last name, but he is on the shorter side, my age in appearance," Ava said in a slightly raised voice.

The receptionist raised a blonde eyebrow, "I am sorry but no unregistered guests are being allowed past the lobby due to a current security situation."

The brunette tried to swallow her anger. What the fuck did that have to do with what she asked? "I don't need to go past the lobby if you could just call Godric's room or Eric Northman's. I just need to speak with one of them."

Ava felt eyes on her as she was speaking. She turned to see a blonde man looking at her. "Hey, I know where they are," said the good-looking blonde. Ava turned to him. "Are you a friend of the little dude?"

"Yes, I am a friend of Godric's, can you take me to him?"

"Sure!" The blonde offered his arm and Ava grabbed hold.

"Miss! You can't go up there," the receptionist called after her.

"Oh shove it up your ass strawberry shortcake," Ava retorted as the elevator doors closed.

The blonde chuckled, "You got a mouth on you. I'm Jason Stackhouse by the way. I think that the little dude is in some kind of meetin' or other right now but you can chill with me until it is out."

Ava figured that this was a relative, most likely a brother of Sookie's. Any other day of the week Ava would have been flattered. But today she only had room for one guy in her head.

As soon as the elevator doors opened and Ava stepped off, she felt all the air leave her lungs. She knew this place. There were no thoughts in her head, as the brunette's feet moved on their own carrying her down the corridor.

"Hey, hey! It's the other way!" Jason called after her.

Ava took the steps leading up to the emergency exit door two at a time and hurled herself at the door.

The scene that greeted her was familiar. Godric was standing near the edge of the roof, before a kneeling Eric. Ava knew if she could see Eric's face it would be covered in bloody tears.

"Ava?" Sookie was standing a little ways away to Ava's right. Funny, Ava didn't remember seeing Sookie in her dreams, but then her perspective might not have allowed her to see.

Godric's dark eyes captured Ava's light ones and held them.

Eric was no longer kneeling and had turned to face the person who had torn his maker's attention away from him.

"You should not have come," Godric said, voice destitute. Ava gritted her teeth at the sound of it.

She didn't know how much longer she could take his mopey attitude. She wanted to tear his hair out, scream at him, press silver to his face till it bled. Anything to get him to look at her with sharp eyes. She would do anything to ignite a fire in him like the one that beat so strongly within her own chest. If she could she would set his whole world on fire.

"You shut the fuck up!" Ava snarled. Sookie gasped at the ferocity in her voice and Eric made a step toward her, but stilled himself quickly. The Viking could still remember the pain from the last time he had laid hands on this girl. Godric did not even flinch. "I know you are two thousand years old and it has probably been a while since you had to really listen to anyone, but you are going to listen to me." Ava took a deep breath. "You wanted to know why I came to you, and how I knew what I knew." The brunette stepped closer to the ancient vampire. "I told you somebody sent me, and that is true in a sense." Ava paused biting her lip and struggling with herself. "The truth is…I have been dreaming about you for almost three weeks now. I have seen moments in your life, and I have seen you die on this rooftop numerous times." At this point Ava could no longer see Eric or hear Sookie's reaction; she was to focused on those dark eyes. "I was told when I was sixteen that I was going to have dreams of people I was supposed to help. I thought the person who told me was crazy and for nearly two years I had no reason to change my mind. And then I had my first dream of you. It changed me."

Ava didn't even realize that as she spoke her feet carried her closer to Godric till she was only steps away from him. Tears were building up in the corners of her eyes.

"Something or someone, God maybe, fuck if I know, is giving me these dreams. They mean something. They must mean something." She watched as his lips parted as if to speak, but she continued quickly, "I know you are tired and sick with guilt over your past actions, and I am no Christian, but the little that I know from others, God forgives us as soon as we change our ways and seek forgiveness. You already have done that." Her eyes narrowed and Godric could almost see dancing flames in her irises. "What you need to do Godric, is grow a fucking pair and forgive yourself already. Dying won't set you free. Letting go of the past and acknowledging the fact that you are no longer the same person or vampire or whatever will."

For several seconds after her speech Ava held his eyes with her own fiery gaze, and nobody moved or spoke. Ava was so close to losing it completely. Her skin was burning, but she wasn't the only one.

Smoke was coming off the old vampire's shoulders as he raised a hand and let his fingertips brush across an olive cheek. Warmth rushed into his fingers at the action. "Perhaps you are right." With gust of air Godric was gone from the rooftop. Another puff of air signaled Eric's departure.

"Oh my god! You did it!" Sookie squealed. The petite blonde crushed the smaller brunette in a hug.

Ava's lips curled in a smile all on their own as a tear finally leaked from the corner of her eye. She returned Sookie's hug full force. "Yeah, I guess I did."


	4. Chapter 4

Godric watched as another vase flew by his head. The older vampire in the room wondered how he had forgotten about Eric's temper tantrums.

"Are you finished yet?" he asked. He knew before the words had even left his mouth that it was very much the wrong thing to say. Godric blamed his loose tongue on the day he had had.

His child was in front of him in a flash. "Fuck no!" Eric snarled. "You were going to burn Godric. All of my pleading didn't even make you think twice about going through with it!" Eric turned from him, perhaps to find another thing he could smash. "That little brat comes along and screams at you and all of a sudden you change your mind?" Godric could hear the real question in Eric's thoughts, 'Why wasn't I enough?'

Unfortunately Godric had no answer for his child. He wasn't sure quite why Ava's words had cut deeply while others barely scratched the surface. Seeing his maker had no intention of speaking on the subject Eric moved on. "What the hell is she anyway?" the blonde asked.

"I am not sure. I have met witches before who could control fire, but this is different." A contemplative look crossed over the smaller vampire's features. "I would also like to speak to her about exactly what she witnessed in her dreams. She knew you were my progeny."

"She is dangerous." Eric said. The younger watched a small smile form on his maker's face, "What?"

"It is just amusing, hearing you admit that such a small girl, almost a child even in human terms, is dangerous. You who feared nothing, not even death itself."

Eric rolled his eyes at his maker's remark. "You were the one that taught me dangerous things can come in small packages," Eric taunted. There was a beat before he spoke again. "You agree don't you? The burns she made on my chest didn't heal until I fed and the healing has left me hungrier still." Hunger was a way to measure exactly how much damage had been done.

"I agree that if she wanted to, she could do great harm. She has done nothing to suggest that she wants to," Godric said.

"Did you not see the handprints burned into my chest?" Eric seethed.

Godric tilted his head to the side to view his child fully. "You know very well that if she hadn't burned you, you would have torn her throat out without a second thought. She was simply defending herself. I see no wrong in her actions." Eric glared at him. "Besides," Godric continued, "she didn't seem to have control over it."

"Which is exactly why she is dangerous. She lacks control," Eric argued.

"I will speak to her, I do not need your blessing, nor do I seek it." Godric's words made it clear that the subject no longer was up for discussion. "Will you return to your area after the sun sets?"

Eric frowned, wanting to continue on with the current topic, but there was no arguing with Godric once he had made up his mind. The blonde knew this from experience. "I will leave once you have decided your next move." Dark green eyes gave Eric a questioning look. "You are no longer sheriff. You are free to do what you like. I would like to know at least what direction you are planning on heading in," Eric elaborated.

It seemed that recent events had inspired a little concern in Eric, though Godric could hardly blame him.

"Eric?" a voice questioned from the other side of the hotel room door. The tall male crossed the room quickly and opened the door. Sookie stood in the hallway looking up at him. A few steps behind her stood the troublesome brunette.

"Ms. Stackhouse, Ava please come in," Goric called from inside the room.

"Oh, please call me Sookie and thanks for the invitation, that is very kind of you, but Ava here just wanted to say goodbye and I just brought her to your room." Sookie smiled brightly. "I will be leaving in the morning, so, um, goodbye Godric and I hope to see you again sometime." Sookie waved and at Godric, who nodded in return. "Eric," she said without a smile.

"Sookie," he answered with one of his own. Sookie squeezed Ava's hand as she passed her and without a word and entered her own room across the hall.

Ava was left still standing outside the vampires' hotel room. "Right, so I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Unnecessary since you are not leaving just yet," Eric said, reaching across the gap grasping one of the girl's arms and pulling her inside the room. Once she was inside the blonde immediately dropped the arm, frowning as he did so.

"Ok! I totally would have come in without the manhandling," Ava scowled, rubbing the spot where Eric had grabbed her.

"I'm sorry, Eric is not the most patient or communicative person," Godric apologized. Ava turned to him, and tried hard to keep her breathing and heart rate steady. It was hard to be in the same room as him now, though she didn't quite know why. Maybe because she had saved his life, maybe because she was terrified she hadn't. Godric watched her, noticing she hadn't taken the opportunity to make a smart comment he was coming to expect from her.

"I would like to speak to you at length, but unfortunately the sun is up and both myself and Eric need to rest for the day." Ava simply nodded at this and Godric's eyebrow quirked at her continued silence. "You look fatigued as well. Please rest for the day here. We may talk tonight, perhaps over a meal and you may leave once we are finished. Is this agreeable?"

Ava only nodded again.

"Well, well, it seems that someone has lost their voice," Eric teased moving forward to stand only inches in front of Ava, crowding her.

Ava's head tilted back so she could look the Viking in the eye. Him she could deal with. "Do I get the bed or the couch?"

A playful smirk crossed handsome features. "The bed is large enough for all three of us. If you would like." The challenge was clear in the blonde's cornflower blue eyes.

"You would flirt with anything wouldn't you?" Ava asked with narrowed eyes. "Even with someone you truly don't like."

Eric laughed, "Like has nothing to do with it."

Godric watched his child's interaction with the small brunette. He wasn't surprised that Eric had chosen this approach. Godric had seen his child seduce queens and their virgin daughters in the same day. They had collected vast fortunes over the years from women with deep pockets and empty beds. No woman seemed to be able to resist his charms. He knew Ava wasn't someone Eric would usually pick out, but as Pamela, Eric's child once said, 'Women are Eric's type'.

"Good, we're on the same page then," Ava said a smirk of her own causing the corners of her mouth to tug upward. "I'll share the bed with the two of you. Do you have something I could sleep in?"

The older vampire saw surprise flash for a second across the younger's face at the young woman's acceptance of the challenge. Eric wordlessly procured a black t-shirt, with his bar name scrawled across the front with the slogan on the back.

Ava turned on her heel and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I thought you said she was dangerous?" Godric questioned, all he received was a glare.

* * *

As soon as Ava closed the bathroom door, she leaned her head back against it and cursed vehemently in her mind. She knew if she said anything out loud they would hear her.

Turning on the shower she quickly removed her clothing and began washing the grime of the last two days off her skin.

She just had to take his challenge didn't she? Biting her lip to swallow the swear words she was going to let slip, she focused on roughly shampooing her hair. Ava had always been the one on the playground that would take on any dare. She had gotten into quite a bit of trouble for this particular characteristic. She never learned though.

Rinsing off quickly she stepped out. The bathroom was barely steamed up, Ava having perfected the art of the three-minute shower. She looked in the drawer, finding a brush wrapped in plastic and unwrapped it, yanking it through her hair.

It was only five minutes from the time that she had disappeared into the bathroom that she came out. Godric was sitting cross-legged on one side of the bed and Eric was topless and stretched out on the other, leaving a wide space in the middle empty.

"So I get the middle?" Ava asked.

"I will sleep in the middle if that makes you more comfortable," Godric answered.

"No its ok," she said trying to sound calm, like it was no big deal that she was about to share a bed with two vampires. Ava pulled her wet hair into a bun, with a hair tie from her wrist as she made her way to the edge of the bed, carefully stepping around shattered pieces of pottery and glass that littered the floor. She really didn't care to ask about that.

She hesitated for only a second before crawling between the two of them, making very sure not to touch any part of Eric. The young girl didn't want him to get any ideas that she was remotely interested. He would just use it as more fodder to tease her with. Once she was at the head of the bed she slipped underneath the dark comforter and sheet.

Ava tensed as she felt them both move on either side of her settling in. Eric of course broke the silence that had settled. "You are warm." It was a statement. Ava wasn't sure what to say to it. She knew she was warmer than most people. Some had commented on it through out her life, doctors mostly. What stunned her the most though was that Eric wasn't even touching her.

Swallowing Ava unsurely replied, "Sorry?"

"Don't be, it is incredibly pleasant," Godric said, voice was deep and held a slight rasp from fatigue. Ava turned on her side so that she was facing Godric with her back to Eric. She watched his face as he lost consciousness. He looked so incredibly young like this.

She felt eyes on the back of her head. "What Eric?"

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper and she froze as cool fingers graced the side of her neck, caressing. She felt him turn away from her. Ava's eyes closed as the tension from the last two days slowly began to drain out of her. The bed was incredibly comfortable and with two vampires lying on either side of her, leeching the warmth from her body, there was no way she would get overheated, even with the weight of the comforter on top of her.

Ava's eyes grew heavy, and soon she knew no more.

* * *

Eric woke first. He sat up slowly, noting that it would be several minutes before the sun set completely. The Viking looked down at the bed and wasn't surprised to see Ava had shifted in her sleep. She was now inches away from his maker, her forehead nearly touching Godric's shoulder. For a moment Eric's eyes lingered on his maker. It was a testament to just how trying the past couple days had been on the ancient Vampire that Eric woke before him.

Cornflower blue eyes traveled back the mass of brown curls that had escaped their bun and narrowed. The blonde did not like to admit to feelings of any kind, but he was weary of this small girl. She had power, and they weren't quite sure what her limits were. She surprised him when she had accepted his flirtatious challenge. He had expected her to blush madly and run away. Not at all what happened.

People whose actions could not be predicted were dangerous, and anything that could wield fire like the brunette in the bed was especially dangerous, dangerous, but perhaps useful. The girl was after all the sole reason his maker was still in this world and though he would deny it if ever confronted, Eric was grateful.

Narrowed eyes traced the graceful arch of the girl's neck. Hunger rose in him, as he listened to her heartbeat and felt the lingering warmth in his body, a product of her proximity.

Eric's eyes shifted to his maker, as he felt him waking. Godric rose from the bed slowly, eyes glued to Ava as he moved to stand. The girl seemed to sense his movement and rolled so that she now occupied the spot where Godric once lay. The blonde watched as Godric drew in breath and shivered from the hunger Eric himself felt.

"It has been too long since I fed," Godric said.

Eric raised a pale eyebrow. "Not going to fight me this time?" Whatever Godric was about to say was forgotten as the human on the bed woke.

Ava blinked and rubbed sleep from her eyes as she sat up, bending her knees and bringing them to her chest. Her hand moved to cover her yawn as she took in the two vampires before her. They both were standing, one on either side of the bed, looking directly at her.

She blinked at them. "Well, you both know how to make a girl feel self conscious." Eric's borrowed t-shirt slipped off one shoulder, revealing smooth skin a shade lighter than caramel.

Eric's fangs clicked down at the expanse of shoulder and delicate collarbone now visible. Ava swallowed, silvery blue eyes trained on pearly white fangs. "I think that somebody is hungry," she laughed nervously. "Room service?"

* * *

Godric had retreated to the bathroom leaving Eric and Ava alone. Ava was sitting on the bed, still in the Fangtasia t-shirt, studying the extensive room service menu. Eric was watching her, impatiently drumming his fingers on the armchair he was sitting in.

"Will you just decide already!" the blonde snapped, not bothering to mask the irritation he felt.

Ava looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "I told you there are a lot of choices and I don't know what I want."

"Well, since I am paying for it you will decide in the next thirty seconds or I will decide for you." The threat in his voice was clear, and Ava shuddered at the thought of exactly what Eric would order for her.

"Green curry with vegetables please." Eric flew to the phone as soon as the words left her lips to make the order. He was seriously cranky and impatient when hungry Ava thought. It would probably be smart not to do anything to piss him off, if she enjoyed her blood inside her body.

Eric put in the order as Godric exited the bathroom, toweling his short hair as he did so. Ava's eyes were drawn to his bare torso, looking at the tattoos that circled his neck and arm. The bold designs contrasted sharply with the paleness of the vampire's skin.

Godric's eyes snapped up as he sensed the gaze focused on him. The girl on the bed was looking at him with a mixture of intrigue and awe on her face. He approached her slowly. "I have seen them before…" she trailed off as he came to the edge of the bed.

"What else did you see?" he asked, voice soft.

Ava rose to her knees on the bed, shuffling closer till she was well within arms reach of Godric. She held his gaze with her own and she reached out to lightly trace the tattoo on his arm.

Godric resisted the urge to shut his eyes as the warmth, which was beginning to become familiar seeped into him at her touch.

"I saw many things, things that you probably didn't want anyone to see, or know." His eyes looked at her sharply as the arm she wasn't investigating reached forward to grip her waist. Godric was about to open his mouth, to tell her to continue, but Ava did so without prompting. "I saw the destruction and chaos you caused. I saw the bodies you left behind, I saw you covered in dirt and blood, and enjoying every moment of it." Eric watched as his maker shuddered. He wanted to tell the girl to shut the hell up. This wasn't doing Godric any favors. Eric feared Ava's words would push his maker onto the rooftop again. "I saw-"

"Enough!" Eric's voice rang inside both of them. Godric quickly stepped back as Ava returned to sitting on her heels, eyes dropping to the hands now folded in his lap.

"How?" Godric questioned, looking away from the girl on the bed. "How could you have seen that and still want to find me, save me? How did you come into that basement without being terrified of me?"

Ava's eyes burned with tears. Fuck, she thought. Ever since she came to Dallas she was becoming an emotional mess. There was so much she wanted to say. She had seen so much. She wanted to tell him that she had seen first hand kids turn cruel and sadistic after being abused. Anyone would have turned savage after suffering what Godric had suffered. Did that make it ok? No, there was nothing ok with slaughtering hundreds of innocents, but it was not for her to judge him. The words were in her mouth, but a glance over Godric's shoulder at Eric told her she need to keep her damn mouth shut.

She swallowed the words. A knock at the door released the tension from the room. "Room service."

* * *

The odd little threesome had settled down on the furniture surrounding the glass coffee table to eat. Ava couldn't help but stare at Eric and Godric. It was just too weird. They were sitting there, primly sipping blood out of champagne flutes.

"Are you going to eat or stare at us all night?" Eric questioned. Ava's head ducked in shame at being caught and quickly lifted the covers off her own meal.

"Does it disturb you?" Ava's teeth grated at the sound of his voice. That pathetic voice that screamed, 'I told you I am a monster and I kill people and drink their blood and blah blah blah'.

"No. I was just expecting you guys to drink directly from the source." They both stared at her. "You know fangs and skin and the whole shebang." More staring. Ava rolled her eyes at the both of them and dug into her meal.

"Would that turn you on?" Eric asked, a smirk on his bloodstained lips.

Ava choked on the rice she was just about to swallow.

"Eric." Godric warned.

Coughing lightly Ava swallowed thickly, reaching for the bottle of water sitting on the coffee table. Once she had regained the ability to breath properly she glared up at Eric's smirking face. He looked pretty damned pleased with himself, that he had her flustered finally.

"Don't know. I have never seen it." She practically hissed through gritted teeth.

"Well anytime you would like to watch-" Godric cleared his throat and Ava saw him plainly kick Eric underneath the table. It was made out of glass.

The meal continued in silence after that or at least for Ava it might as well have. Godric and Eric had begun speaking in some other language. Ava could tell it was Scandinavian of some sort.

"Do not taunt her Eric," Godric said, irritated at his progeny's behavior.

"You were fine with my teasing your little bird this morning, or was that just because it got her into our bed," Eric spat.

Godric took a sip of blood and quietly replied, "She isn't mine."

Eric's eyes flickered to his makers face. "You aren't claiming her?" Godric shook his head. "You are just going to let her go back to wherever she came from?" Eric leaned forward.

"I thought it would please you, you believe she is dangerous."

Eric 's shoulders stiffened. "Since when did you give a fuck about pleasing me?" he hissed. Leaning back and looking away from his maker he spoke again, "She is dangerous but she could be useful, and she knows too much to be left to her own devices."

"She is not a toy to be played with and tossed aside when you become bored or she becomes broken," Godric said softly.

Eric's eyes narrowed. "I remember you once had quite a few toys. You enjoyed breaking them." It was said out of anger, but Eric quickly wished he could take it back. Guilt and shame were clear before the youthful face turned away.

The blonde's fists clenched, as rage consumed him. This was not Godric. This was not his maker. There was no fight in him, no emotions other than those that had no purpose. Godric himself had taught Eric that guilt was unnecessary. And now here sat his maker, controlled by everything he had once deemed worthless.

Eric looked up to see steel blue eyes watching them both. The girl had finished eating while he and Godric were talking.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but if there is anything you want to ask me, now is kinda the time," she bit her lip before continuing, "I should really get going before it starts getting too late.

Godric smiled, "Of course. I think it would be best for you to leave now."

Ava's eyes widened in surprise, clearly caught of guard by what Godric had said. "Oh. Ok." She stood stiffly for a moment, waiting for one of the two vampires to say something more. Eric seemed focused on his glass of blood and Godric's face held the same falsely pleasant expression as when he told her to leave. Realizing that there was nothing to wait for Ava quickly collected her purse. "Well, goodbye then and thanks for letting me rest and eat." She nodded awkwardly toward Eric as she turned around and made her way to the door, but paused as she reached out to take the handle. Turning around she pulled a scrap of paper and a pen from her purse. "Here," she said while scribbling. "This is my cell, if you ever need to…well yeah," the young girl placed the slip of paper on the table and quietly left the room.

* * *

Ava had been driving for a few hours when she realized that yet again she had been dismissed. If she ever saw Godric again she would chew his ass out. What the hell had happened? Ava didn't quite know what Eric and Godric had been talking about, but whatever it was it had caused her dismissal.

Damn, she really shouldn't have left her number. That was stupid and a tad pathetic. Like a two thousand year-old vampire was going to call her and talk about his problems. Ava let out a frustrated sigh.

She reached forward and turned up the radio. Drowning her ears in not so great pop music to try and shut out the thoughts in her head.

It was nearly five in the morning when she finally pulled into Springfield. There was no point in going back to Gigi's when she would just have to be at work in town in thirty minutes.

Ava drove into the quiet downtown, enjoying the familiarity the sight brought her. After parking the Pickle, Ava checked her reflection in the rear view mirror and made sure she was presentable.

She could just go back to Gigi's and sack out for the day. Cassie, her boss, didn't expect her back for another two days. If she did that though she would be alone with her thoughts. Well, alone as one could be in a foster home with seven other kids and two adults.

Work was definitely the better option.

Bells chimed as Ava opened the door to the Nook and Cranny. Cassie poked her curly red head out of the kitchen door. "Ava! I wasn't expecting you back so soon!" Cassie was the type of person you expected to run a small town bakery/cafe. Warm, and always ready to listen to anybody with a story or a problem, a plate of cookies always on hand. Ava liked her a lot. The red head got bonus points for being able to cuss like a sailor when angry or drunk.

"Yeah, I'm back a little ahead of schedule. Need a hand today?" Ava said, smiling at the familiar face.

"Of course! The place nearly fell apart with you gone," Cassie answered, grinning.

* * *

It turned out to be extremely busy for a Thursday. By the time Ava cleaned up shop, and got all her prep work for the next day done it was well into the evening. Ava had gotten the chance to call Gigi's during the day, so she was expected.

"Go home Ava, I will take care of the rest. Gigi will be after me if I keep her girl too long. I hear everyone is anxious to see you," Cassie said. The older woman actually shooed the younger out the door with her broom after Ava kept finding something else to do around the shop.

Ava sighed, stretching out her neck as she got in the Pickle and drove home. The brunette smiled broadly as Gigi's came into view. The old farmhouse was out of town a ways. A creek, just shy of being a river ran into a pond that was lined with high rocks to the west end of the property. In every other direction were rolling hills set against mountains. Though the old farmhouse could do with a paint job the complete picture was rather perfect in a cozy way.

Ava took the back porch steps two at a time, letting the screen door bang behind her. Announcing her homecoming to the rest of the house.

"Ava? That you?" Gigi's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Gigi, it's me," Ava answered. The excited chatter of children's voices broke out at her answer.

"You have a visitor honey." Ava frowned at that, but figured one of her friends must have heard she was back.

Ava turned the corner and had only taken two steps into the kitchen before she froze. "Godric."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ava!" A large projectile, with a head of blonde hair collided with the surprised eighteen year-old. Big brown eyes stared up her. "I told them you would come back, but some of them didn't believe me," Lily said, looking over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out at the other young kids.

Momentarily distracted from Godric's appearance in her kitchen Ava returned the child's hug and smiled at the other kids with soft eyes. She knew that most of them would take her leaving badly. They knew she was eighteen and of age to leave for good. When you were a foster kid you got used to no one sticking around for long. Everyone was always coming and going, either by choice or being moved by the state. That didn't make it hurt any less when someone you got close to left though.

"Ok, why don't we give Ava and her friend some space? I'm sure they would like a chance to talk," Gigi ordered gently. "It is a nice night. The two of you can_ talk_ on the porch." Gigi emphasized the word talk, a little more than necessary and Ava gave her a look that clearly said, 'What the hell.'

"Ummm, Godric I will meet you out there, can you just give me a minute," Ava asked making unnecessary hand gestures to the back door as she spoke. Godric nodded, gracefully passing her on his way out the back.

The children barely moved except to lean toward the direction that Godric had just left in. "Ok kids, I believe you all have chores or other projects to work on," Gigi said, 'Get to it' was a clear in her tone.

"Gigi why is he here?" Ava whispered furiously. Once Godric had left the kitchen Boomer came trotting in to greet Ava. The old hound huffed into her hand that had reached down to pat him.

"Well honey, I believe you are going to have to ask him yourself," Gigi responded, going about rinsing another plate.

Ava wanted to hit something. "Why did you invite him in?"

Gigi turned around with a sharp glance. "Don't be rude Ava." The brunette spluttered. "He just wants to talk to you. Poor dear seems a little confused in the head."

Ava was gob smacked. She brought two fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose. A headache was definitely on its way. "He isn't a poor dear Gigi, he is a vampire."

"A vampire that you called me about in tears over. You aren't exactly normal either sweetheart." Ava bit her lip to hold in an angry retort and tried not to let the comment sting. Gigi had always been a fan of the tough love philosophy. "Now get out there, don't keep him waiting long." Ava let out a frustrated sigh. "Move it young lady."

* * *

Godric was staring up at the stars when Ava finally stepped out of the house. "Please forgive my intrusion. I didn't come here to startle you," Godric said to the stars.

"Yeah well, mission not accomplished." Ava had the oddest sensation of a phantom wooden spoon smacking her backside. Letting out a sigh she made her way to the steps and sat down alongside the vampire's still standing form. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"You do not need to apologize for your feelings. I understand my appearance is probably a surprise to you," Godric rebuked softly. Ava looked up at him as he tilted his head down towards her face. In the waning moonlight his skin took on an ethereal glow. His eyes were prominent and Ava noticed that they were flecks of gold in the green towards the center of the iris around the pupil. It suddenly became very hard for the brunette to breath as the crushing sadness in his eyes became apparent to her.

She knew it. He wasn't saved. Ava might have talked him off the ledge that dawn, but what about the next and the one after that. She had stopped him once, but that did not mean she could do so in the future.

"Why are you here?" Ava breathed out. Her voice was barely audible, but Godric would hear it.

Slowly Godric came down to her level, sitting on the same step. "Our discussion was cut short last evening." It wasn't the answer that Ava was looking for and she could tell that it wasn't the truth. Plus it had been his fault that their 'discussion' was cut short. Ava quashed the irritation that threatened to rise in her. It was not the appropriate time to make her feelings known.

Pursing her lips, Ava mulled over what exactly she wanted to say next, when she heard the phone ring in the house, and Gigi pick it up.

"Ava!" Gigi called. "It's Carly." Giving Godric an apologetic look Ava scrambled to get the phone, managing to bang her elbow sharply on the doorframe as she did.

"What's up?" Ava asked into the receiver.

"Kay, I know you hate going to church," came Carly's voice over the receiver, "but I need your help Ava." Was it to late to find Eric and have him drain her? "Rachel has laryngitis and can't sing at all. We are supposed to be doing the musical offering at the end of service this Sunday, and the music has already been arranged for five of us, and Rachel was supposed to sing solo for the last song and-"

"Carly stop," Ava spoke, cutting Carly off before she gained anymore steam. Carly Ann Frankson had graduated from high school that June with Ava. The two had been pretty close friends. They had been in choir and track together and Carly was one of the few people Ava's age that liked Ava's sharp tongue. "Of course I will help you out. Let me just talk to Cassie tomorrow and make sure she is ok with opening the bakery a little bit later this Sunday."

"Thank you so much Ava, I will make this as painless for you as possible I promise!" Carly's excitement was clear. Ava wondered if Rachel really even had laryngitis or if Carly just couldn't take her attitude anymore. Rachel wasn't the most pleasant person and she and Carly never really got along well. After all the logistics were sorted out the girls said their goodbyes. Ava hung up the phone, putting it back on its cradle in the kitchen.

"Well, looks like someone will be joining us for church this Sunday," Gigi said with small smile.

Ava just rolled her eyes and made her way back to Godric who didn't appear to have moved an inch since she left. She plopped down next to him with a sigh.

"Are you going to stick around for a few days?" Ava asked. Before Godric could answer she spoke again. "We can talk for a while, but I am covered in flour, I haven't eaten, and I am in desperate need of a shower. I am also exhausted. Tomorrow night I now have to go to the church for this rehearsal thing, but it should take less than an hour. We can talk afterwards. If your curiosity about my abnormality still is not satisfied, we can meet again the next night."

"That would be satisfactory, if you would like I can leave now, I am sorry for interrupting-"

Waving a hand Ava cut him off, "You interrupted nothing. Come on we can take a walk down to the pond and back. Then we can call it a night." Ava stood, tugging her shorts down slightly as she did so. "Do you have someplace to stay for the day?"

Godric smiled at her and Ava had to quickly look away before she fell flat on her face. It was a true genuine smile that reached his eyes. "You do not need to be concerned, I have a place to rest nearby. "

The brunette nodded and fought the urge to ask where. Ava broke the silence after a few more moments. "Umm, you can ask whatever you want. I'll answer. Promise." She sent him a small smile.

"I take it from your living situation that you are…" Godric trailed off, slightly unsure of what to say that wouldn't offend or hurt the young girl beside him.

"An orphan?" Ava said continuing for him. The vampire nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not fragile, or sensitive about it. I've been an orphan my entire life, I'm pretty used to it."

"How long have you lived here?" Godric asked. Ava's eyebrow quirked at his question. She thought that he had come to ask her about the dreams and the fire, not her personal life, but she had promised to answer.

"Almost two years now. I know that doesn't sound like an awful long time, especially for a vampire, but it is. It is the second longest amount of time I have spent anywhere. The record is nearly four years." Godric noticed Ava's voice quavered slightly when she mentioned her record amount. "I probably won't be able to stay much longer." It was said more to herself than Godric, but he caught it all the same. The vampire threw her a questioning glance. "I'm eighteen, and eventually the state will come wanting to place another child with Gigi. She's quite popular, and she is known for taking some of the harder cases."

"By harder case, what do you mean?" Godric asked, having some clue already.

Ava sighed, and paused for a moment in their walk. "Kids who have been abused or neglected, she usually doesn't get those with health issues, because we are a little far from a large hospital." As she began to walk again she could feel Godric's green eyes burning a hole in her. She knew what he wanted to ask, but she also knew that he would never ask it. They had reached the pond and Ava moved to sit on a rock, she picked up a flat stone as she did so. "Tell me what you want to know Godric."

Godric looked away from her silvery blue eyes. "Why do you stay?"

"I thought we were here to talk about my dreams."

"And I thought you promised to answer any question I asked," he said with a teasing smile.

Uniquely colored eyes narrowed at him, but his smile was begrudgingly returned. "I stay because so far no one needs my bed yet, and Gigi needs the help." Her smile grew. "I also have absolutely nowhere to go or be other than here. I suppose I will dream again eventually but until that time, its work, eat, sleep. Rinse, cycle and repeat." Ava tossed the stone into the water. She had wanted to skip it, but it plunked instead.

Godric looked at her sideways and spoke, "You want more."

Ava bit her lip. "I have lived my entire life in foster homes, and each one was a cage. I dreamed of turning eighteen and being free to go where I wanted, whenever I wanted and now that I can…" her voice trailed off. Godric stepped closer, silently savoring her scent in the clear air. She looked up at him before she continued. "I'm terrified. Going to Dallas, finding you. It's the first time I have ever been on my own. I was scared to leave before but now that I have, I can't imagine spending my life here. I thought I was happy, living here, working at the bakery, helping with the kids, but…"

"But what?" he whispered. He was close enough now to her now that he could feel the warmth of her breath through his linen shirt.

"But then I dreamed of you." A wide smile spread across pale lips. The ancient vampire before her slowly raised a hand. Cool fingers traced Ava's jaw, a thumb brushing against the smile on her lips.

Hollering from up by the house broke whatever spell was cast by the heat of Ava's skin and the coolness of Godric's touch.

Startled, Ava stood and Godric stepped away.

* * *

They walked back from the pond in silence. Godric wasn't sure if he should ask anything more, and Ava to preoccupied with her own thoughts to offer up any more information.

A black car was pulled up in the gravel drive when they reached the house.

"Shit," Ava muttered under her breath. There were two guys standing around the car. They turned when Ava and Godric walked up.

"Ava!" the redhead called.

"Johnny," Ava responded. "Jay inside?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty gone, Logan's getting him into bed," Johnny answered. He looked curiously at Godric, as did the floppy haired blonde who was standing on the other side of the car.

"I will be right back," Ava said to Godric and proceeded to enter the house.

"Hey, you a friend of Ava's?" the boy called Johnny asked. He was wearing an open and friendly smile.

Godric nodded. "In a manner of speaking." The vampire noticed the blonde's eyes narrow at him as he said this and Johnny looked surprised. The dark haired male wondered if his words were misinterpreted or he had said something he wasn't supposed to. He was quickly distracted by the conversation going on inside the house.

"You said you weren't going to do this again Justin." Ava's voice was sharp and cold. Godric had never heard her speak in such a manner before.

"Oh come on Ava, I'm not that bad. Just had a couple drinks." The couple was apparently enough to get whoever was speaking intoxicated, Godric could hear it in his voice. "If you are thinking about mentioning this to Gigi don't." Another twenty something year-old came out of the house just then. "It just hurt so much today Ava," the unknown male voice moaned.

Vampire hearing picked up Ava's soft sigh and next words, "Just go to sleep." It wasn't long until Ava reappeared.

"Thanks for bringing him home," she told the guys.

"No problem Ava, you coming down to the bar on Saturday? Its Mel's birthday, you and Jay are both invited," Johnny said smiling widely.

"Maybe, Justin will probably be there." Ava folded her arms across her torso. "I'll see you guys around, get home safe." Johnny and Logan both wished her a good night, the unidentified blonde only nodding. Ava crossed to the only male left in the driveway, as they drove off into the night.

"I am going to call it a night. Have a good sleep for the day." The brunette abruptly turned on her heel, quickly entering into the house.

Godric was left on the driveway, feeling as though tonight had not been the greatest idea.

"You look like shit kid." Ava looked up from the cake she had been piping a border of frosting on. Cassie, her boss, was standing in the doorway to the storefront.

"Thanks, I do try," Ava replied. She knew she didn't look good. Sleep escaped her again last night. Her eyes were surrounded with black rings, making her look similar to a raccoon, and her normal golden skin was pale and sickly looking. Even her hair was lackluster, usually robust curls drooping in their ponytail.

Cassie smiled shaking her head. "You have never been sick, and the day is already half over. You have that thing at the church tonight too. Go home, get some sleep, or if it isn't quiet enough the couch in the office isn't half bad." The redhead reached out for the pastry bag in Ava's hand.

Ava sighed and handed it over. "Thanks Cassie, I owe you." The compassionate woman just waved a hand and told the younger to go get some rest. Ava chose the couch in the office rather than go back to Gigi's. The kids would just pepper her with questions about Godric that she didn't feel like answering. She was also avoiding seeing Justin, who may or may not have gotten to work that day. She was irritated with him and knew if he even looked at her the wrong way she wouldn't be able to stop from snapping at him.

Her thoughts strayed to Godric. When did they not stray to him. Whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was his haunted eyes. What could she do for him? What did she have to offer a two thousand year-old vampire? Ava understood if he was interested in her dreams or her hands that lit on fire, they weren't probably something you came across in one lifetime. But Godric had had more than one lifetime; he had had more than a hundred lifetimes.

Ava tried to get comfortable on the somewhat lumpy couch. There was no way he could ever be interested in her. Not romantically at least. Silvery blue eyes rolled at nobody. God she sounded like such a teenager.

She really needed some sleep.

* * *

Godric arrived at Ava's home just after the sun set. He had gone to ground in the wilderness, having been forever since he had done so. The vampire had stashed clean clothes nearby, where no human could possibly reach and had rinsed any dirt from his body in a creek.

Two children were playing outside when he arrived. They both stopped, staring at him.

"Hello," Godric greeted.

The two kids stared. One nudged the other whispering. The other whispered back furiously. Finally the nudged one stepped forward. "Are you really a vampire," the brown haired boy asked. The child was on the cusp of puberty and older than his friend.

"Yes, I am vampire," Godric answered, seeing no reason to not answer the question. At his answer though the children seemed to dissolve in small argument with repeated 'I told you so's' from the younger. The porch door banged open and tall older male stepped out.

"Ricky, T.J. get inside and wash up for dinner," the elder male commanded sternly. The two boys seemed to know better than do anything but obey. They scurried into the house in seconds. "Can I help you?" the man asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Ava is expecting me," Godric said, identifying this person as Justin, the one who was intoxicated last night.

"Is that right?" Justin frowned.

"Yes it is right," called Ava's voice from just inside the door. She came level with Justin. "Godric, Justin, Justin, Godric."

"Godric? As in the Godric, vampire Godric?"

Ava gave him an incredulous look. "Haven't you heard the kids talking about it all day?" Justin just looked at her blankly. "Whatever, I have a thing at church tonight and I will be out a little late."

"You have a thing at church?" It was Ava's turn to receive an incredulous look. "Are you taking him?" Justin asked, looking a little puzzled. It probably would be an odd thing to any normal person, taking a vampire to a church.

"Yes Godric is coming with me, and it is a favor to Carly."

"Ava wait. I think we should talk about thi-"

"No we shouldn't," Ava snapped. Grabbing Godric's hand as she passed, pulling him towards the Pickle. The doors slammed shut and as Ava adjusted the rear view mirror Godric glanced back at the porch. The man was still standing there, arms folded across chest and a grim expression on his face.

The engine rumbled as it started, and Ava pulled away from the house. "He was simply worried for your safety," Godric said softly.

A harsh laugh escaped Ava's lips. "He was more concerned about my reputation than my safety, trust me. He knows I can take care of myself." The vampire sitting next to her let the comment go as they drove into the night. "Little towns like this everyone talks about everybody. As a foster kid, you're already on everybody's watch list, or in some cases shit list. Johnny, Logan, and Nick saw you last night with me. I already had four people come into the bakery asking about who you were."

Dark eyes watched her carefully. "What did you tell them?"

"That we were sleeping together." Ava had never thought she would see that particular expression of surprise cross his face again. She smirked. "Kidding, I told them you were a friend, visiting for a little while."

Godric nearly gave into the childish impulse to roll his eyes at her little joke, but a smile touched his own lips. This exchange between the two of them reminded him of their time together, when he was still a voluntary prisoner at the Fellowship of the Sun.

"Tell me what you want to know Godric." It was the same thing she had said last night.

"If you don't like church why are you going tonight?" He asked.

Ava sighed, were they ever going to get to why he had come here in the first place. "Carly, the girl who asked me, is a good friend. Plus I owe her for cheating off of her Calc tests in high school. Got me an A- in that class." Godric shot her a look with a raised eyebrow. "What? I wasn't good at math."

* * *

"Oh my gosh thank the Lord you are here." A put together blonde just about ran down the center aisle to meet them as they entered the modest church. Upon reaching the couple she paused to smile and wave at the unknown boy who had accompanied her friend. "Hi I'm Carly, you must be Ava's friend the whole town is buzzing about." Ava shot Godric a look that clearly said 'I told you so.'

"Yes, I am Godric." He said, trying to school his features into something pleasant looking.

"Well, I am so sorry for taking up Ava's time tonight, but this is really a social life or death situation, and I can't thank you enough for giving her up." Godric had been speaking English for longer than most people could profess, but even he had a hard time keeping up with the rapidness of the excited blonde's speech. If he hadn't been a vampire he probably would not have understood her at all.

Ava smiled at the blank look Godric gave her as he tried to process what her friend said. Carly was a fast talker. She was a fast everything actually. She truly belonged in a big city; the pace of life in Springfield did not suit her one bit. Carly would get her chance though. She had been accepted to NYU and had confirmed her acceptance almost immediately after receiving the letter full of good news.

Ava was happy for her, and tried her best not to be jealous. She hadn't even bothered applying for colleges. It wasn't because of her grades though that Ava hadn't applied. She had no idea what she would study if she went, and Ava was never a fan of wasting money.

"Come on the sooner we start the sooner we finish," Carly chattered, grabbing Ava's hand and dragging her down the aisle away from Godric. "He is soooo cute Ava, please tell me there is something going on between you guys!" Despite Carly's whisper Ava knew that Godric would hear it and tried not to let out a mortified groan.

The practice went well, Ava was familiar with most of the hymns that Carly had rearranged. The other singers were three girls one from their graduating class and the other two from the class below them, and all of them had been in choir.

Ava tried not to glance back at Godric, who was watching from a pew at the back of the church.

* * *

Ava had a lovely voice Godric discovered.

He sat in silence at the back of the church as the girls practiced hymns he had become familiar with during his stay with the Fellowship. The voices of the five swelled inside the small church, mingling together sweetly.

Godric relaxed into the pew and simply listened while taking in the modest surroundings. The walls were interrupted only by somewhat plain stained glass windows. The pews appeared older than the building they stood in, quite possibly taken from a church that came before the one he currently sat in.

"Ok now the last song is _Down to the River to Pray_, and I thought since this is the final piece and the service is finished afterwards that we could just slowly walk out as we sing. What do you guys think?" Carly said looking expectantly at the other four girls.

"Whatever you want o fearless leader," Ava teased, causing the other three to laugh. Carly sent her a little glare.

"Oh!" the girl who appeared to be the youngest exclaimed. "Well, I was just thinking, I know Rachel was going to do the first part of each verse by herself as a solo," the girl sent a grin to Carly, "but there are five of us and there are five verses, excluding the last bit, which we could sing together. Each one of us could take the first part of a verse and have our own solo."

"Perfect, good idea Lydia, I really like that." Carly practically glowed with excitement now. The girls divided the piece up quickly and practiced singing it a couple times. "It's getting pretty late, lets call it a night, we'll pick up tomorrow morning." Carly thanked them all for their hard work as they were dismissed.

Godric smiled as Ava made her way toward him. "Ready to go?" she asked. The vampire nodded his ascent. They made their way out of the church in silence and Godric turned toward the car, but stopped when he realized Ava wasn't following him.

"I know a spot we can talk in town," Ava spoke, answering his questioning gaze. They made their way further into the small business area of the town that was practically deserted to the lateness of the hour.

"You sing very well," Godric complimented.

Ava's lips twitched upwards at the corners. " I am sure you have heard better in your two thousand years."

"I have," Godric confirmed.

The girl beside made a small noise in her throat. "Well, you know how to put a girl down."

"You were asking for it," Godric said with a teasing smile. Ava couldn't argue with him there. She had been asking for it.

The brunette came to a stop. "This is the bakery where I work," Ava said gesturing to the shop they had stopped in front of. Taking out the keys from her pocket Ava let them into the darkened store. Switching on a light that gave the sitting area a dim glow Ava turned to Godric. "Make yourself comfortable."

Godric watched as the girl disappeared through a doorway behind the counter display. She returned in a matter of seconds, with a pack of True Blood in her hand and a mug in the other. Setting the True Blood on the counter she looked up at his watching eyes. "Are you hungry?" Godric nodded. Honestly he wasn't that hungry but she had most likely gotten it specifically for him. "Umm, type?" she asked more than a little confused.

Godric saw that she had gotten a variety pack, "AB- please." Finding the right bottle Ava popped it in the microwave and set about making a cup of tea for herself. He sat himself down at a cushioned booth in the corner. The shop was made to look like a living room, complete with foe fireplace in one corner, and oversized couches and arm chairs.

She set down the still brewing tea in the mug and a small plate, with a large chocolate chip cookie across from him. The microwave beeped and Ava moved to get the bottle of synthetic blood.

Finally the two were completely settled into the booth together. They drank and ate in silence for a couple moments. "Does it really taste like blood?"

Godric caught her gaze as he brought the bottle to his lips. Setting the bottle down he answered, "No, it does not."

"You don't like it do you," she said clearly disappointed that he wasn't enjoying his meal.

He smiled at her. "Not many vampires do, but it was thoughtful of you to get it for me. Thank you."

She blew softly on the tea before taking a sip. "I thought it might be kind of awkward with me eating and drinking and you just watching." There was a beat before she asked another question. "So, how's Eric?"

Godric's eyebrow rose at her question. "He has returned to his area, and as far as I know is the same as when you last saw him." Leaning slightly forward his green eyes bored into her. "Why so interested?"

"I'm not," she stuttered quickly. Godric leaned back and Ava felt like she could breathe again. "Just asking out of politeness is all." And so there wasn't silence anymore. She wished he would just ask whatever he had come here to ask.

"Was it the first time?"

"I'm sorry what?" Her mind was in another world.

"Your hands, was that the first time you conjured fire?" he asked.

"Conjured?" He looked like he was about to elaborate on the meaning of the word, but she steamrolled over him. "I know what it means, I just don't think the word is appropriate, makes me sound like a witch." She stopped speaking and stared at him when he said nothing. "Oh my god! You think I'm a witch." When he said nothing to deny her claim silvery blue eyes widened even further. "Holy shit! Witches are real?"

Her jumps in thought were mildly amusing, but Godric didn't want her to become overly excited. She wouldn't answer his questions if she did. "Yes, witches are real, and no I don't think you are a witch. No witch I have ever seen has ever lit her own hands on fire." He watched her face fall slightly.

"You want to know what I am. What gives me these," she paused searching for the right word, "abilities."

"I am curious yes." Her face became more closed as he spoke. "Do you know?" he questioned.

She pursed her lips as she assessed him. "No, I don't know why I am the way I am, and frankly I don't really give a damn." That was a blatant lie. She desperately wanted to know. She wanted to know where the dreams came from. She wanted to know why every time she got angry she felt like she was burning from the inside out. She wanted to know how the heat in her hands had sparked into fire that had burned Eric. She wanted to know if she had been the cause of the fire that killed her previous foster parents.

Godric watched her shut down and wondered what had triggered it. She had agreed to answer and talk about her dreams and the fire that had engulfed her hands. So why was she resisting it now?

"Yes, it was the first time." Her mouth was still tight. She was holding something back. He knew he would not be getting it out of her tonight. The bottle of blood was empty, the tea was cold and the cookie was just crumbs on an empty plate.

* * *

Rehearsal for Sunday morning had gone well. Ava sighed as the bells on the door jingled, cueing the entrance of yet another customer. It was nearly closing time and Ava was anxious to be done with the day. Cassie had promised to close up, so Ava could be off a little early. She regretted snapping at Godric the night before. He had just gotten close to a topic that she wasn't quite comfortable with and her natural reaction was to be defensive.

"Ava!" Looking up at see who had called her name, Ava wished she had been able to leave a little bit earlier. Justin and Johnny stood there, Johnny wearing his trademark smile and Justin, looking as if he would prefer to be anywhere else. They hadn't really talked much and after her dismissal of him were giving each other the silent treatment.

"You here to pick up Mel's cake?" Ava asked.

Johnny's smile widened, and rapped his fingers on the counter, "Yes ma'am! You comin' tonight?"

"Not sure, one second." The brunette disappeared into the back to collect the birthday cake.

"Ya know you can bring that friend of yours," Johnny said as she came back out. He leaned forward and whispered, "I know he's a vampire, but as long as he don't eat nobody, he's more than welcome." Johnny smiled and winked at his little joke.

"Thanks Johnny, I might swing by."

Johnny paid for the cake and smiled at her again. "I'll have a couple of your favorites, on the house."

"Then I will definitely be there." Johnny laughed, waving goodbye. Justin didn't leave with him.

"What?" Ava snapped when he just kept staring at her.

"What is he doing here Ava?" Justin asked coming closer to the counter so they wouldn't have to speak so loudly.

"Trying not to kill himself, Jay. Why are you so agitated? You are half the reason I went after him in the first place."

"I thought you saved him and you didn't say anything about him following you home," he hissed.

Ava snorted, "I might have talked him off the ledge, that doesn't mean the idea or the reasons behind it aren't there anymore. Don't worry, he's perfectly harmless, and we kind of have this deal, until his curiosity of me is satisfied I will continue to meet with him."

Justin sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "How's it going so far?" Ava glared. "That great huh. Well, will I see you tonight then? I'm not gonna be back at Gi's, Johnny has me helping him set up."

"Yeah, you'll see me."

Justin nodded and headed out. Ava sighed letting her head drop onto the counter. A giggle escaped her. Tonight she was going with Godric to a bar. Another giggle came out at the thought.

* * *

Godric arrived at the old farmhouse an hour after the sun had set. There were two children on the porch steps just like the previous night, but this time they were two girls. He recognized one of the children as the one who had hugged Ava the night of his first appearance.

"Are you here for Ava?" the blonde one who had hugged Ava asked. The other girl with shiny black hair and dark green eyes giggled.

"Yes, I am," he answered her taking a couple steps toward the children.

The black haired on smiled wide. "She's really pretty tonight."

Godric smiled. "Is she?"

The girls looked at each other and giggled some more. "Yep, Ava put on a dress and she's even wearing makeup."

"Oh?" Godric couldn't help but be amused by the children before him.

"She's going to Mel's birthday down at the bar tonight," the blonde one said.

"But she never puts on makeup to go to the bar," the black haired one continued.

"Or does her hair all pretty."

"Or takes hours to pick out an outfit."

"Ava doesn't get dressed up for anybody."

"But she got dressed up for you."

"Ok, I think that is enough." Ava stood in the doorway to the house. "Lily, Marie time to wash up for bed." The two girls quickly got up and went inside, but paused to look back and smile at Godric.

Godric stood at the bottom of the porch steps taking in the sight before him. Dark brown curls were collected, some pieces braided and pinned up at the back of her head. A dark blue, lace dress hugged her slight form and was held up without the aide of straps. The hem ended several inches above the knee, but the tan skin of her legs was interrupted by calf high dark brown cowboy boots.

Silvery blue eyes shone from under darkened lashes, highlighted by a dusting of coppery powder. Pale lips shimmered with addition of a little gloss.

He knew she was pretty, but there were times when speaking to her that he forgot just how pretty.

"Kids," she said with a somewhat embarrassed laugh.

"You're going to a party tonight?"

Shiny lips smiled. "Actually we're going to a party tonight," she corrected, as she came down the steps to stand above him. Seeing as he was about to object she brought a finger to his lips. "Now, before you say no, know that you are invited, and the person who did the inviting knows you are a vampire, so there is absolutely no reason to say no."

Godric's hand came up to remove her finger from his lips, as his gaze traveled up and down the fragile column of her neck. He breathed in and was glad he had chosen to take the time to feed before he came. She smelled divine.

"Alright, will you answer more of my questions?" he asked as they headed toward her car, she lovingly referred to as the Pickle.

"Yes, and as I fully intend on getting drunk, I will be more willing than ever to answer." She sent him her best smile as they both got in and were off.

The bar was everything Godric hated about going out. It was small, crowded, loud and lacked good ventilation. In reaction he kept closer to Ava and her scent as she slowly guided them to a corner table stopping to greet miscellaneous people.

Ava had already knocked back three shots of tequila with the woman whose honor this party was being held in. More than once Godric had to pull her out of the way of others.

Once they were seated Ava opened up a beer she had gotten from the bartender and picked up a lime wedge from the small bowl she had snatched from a bowl on another table. She proceeded to force wedge down the neck of her bottle and Godric watched as bubbles surrounded the piece of fruit.

She took a sip and smiled at him from ear to ear. "What?" he asked.

"It's just so weird, seeing you in such a mundane place."

"What do you mean?"

She took a long swig and leaned in closer to him, despite it being completely unnecessary for him to hear. "You belong out of doors, and under an endless sky of stars Godric." Her warm breath, sweet smelling from the alcohol caressed his cheek. She was intoxicated, he could smell it in her blood, but that didn't stop the shiver from going down his spine at her words. "Tell me what you want to know Godric."

He leaned in, so his lips nearly brushed the shell of her ear. "Why did you come back? Why did you come to that rooftop?" He could hear her heart beat speed up rapidly, and feel the blood rushing through veins and arteries underneath flushed skin. Even with the alcohol in her blood he wanted to sink his fangs into her.

"Because I saw you." He met her gaze steadily and questioned her with his eyes. "In a dream. I didn't see you in the past, and I didn't see you burning. I saw what could happen if you lived. I saw you happy. Happier than I ever saw you before." He could see the tears form in the corners of her silver blue orbs. "The look on your face when you saw-" She cut herself off and tore her gaze away from his eyes.

He guided her eyes back to his with his hand under her chin. "Saw what?"

She shook her head. "I think everyone in the world searches for the person they can look at, and be looked at, the way you looked at her." He froze, stunned at her words. "I couldn't let you die, knowing that someday you would find her, someday you would look at her like that." She laughed softly. "Now you know. Are you going to leave?"

"Ava!" Johnny, a drunk Johnny stumbled up to the table. "Sorry buddy, mind if I borrow her for a moment." He didn't wait for an answer, grabbing Ava's arm and dragging her off into the sea of people.

Godric sat letting Ava's revelation sink in. He couldn't believe it. What she was suggesting. What her dream suggested. Eric would laugh. He would laugh and say that his maker could never love anyone. His maker was a heartless animal who killed without mercy or remorse and then bathed in the blood, or what blood was left of his victims.

Self loathing burned in him. He had no right to look at or touch anything innocent or capable of love. His eyes found Ava across the room. Having no right didn't stop him from looking or wanting to touch though.

Godric knew he should leave, return to Eric just as his child suggested. He had gotten the answer he came for, even if it raised more questions.

"Fuck off Nick!" He recognized her angry voice. Standing Godric made his way to the front of the circle that had formed while he mused over what his next action should be. There was Ava in her angry glory, staring down the blonde he had seen his first night at the farmhouse. "Seriously get a fucking grip. I didn't want to hop on your dick then and I most certainly don't want to now." Her comment drew a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Ava," Justin said stepping forward. He tried to grab her around the waist and pull her away, but she evaded him.

"You know I always thought there was something wrong with you," the blonde began.

"Because I wouldn't sleep with you?" she asked, mirth clearly expressed in her voice.

"Because you would barely let me touch you. Seems I was a little warm for you, you needed cold hands and a cold dick to get you off. Goddamn I mean to go and fuck some dead guy. Who would have thought Ava Roberts, cold ass bitch with a wicked tongue," he smirked looking up and down at her, "very wicked tongue. A fucking fangbanger." Ava rolled her eyes in disgust as he breathed on her.

Justin came between the two. "Back off Nick, you're drunk."

The blonde laughed. "Oh come on. I'm not the only one who thinks little orphan Ava is spreading her legs for the dead piece of shit. You think so too. Don't you Jay."

"What?" Ava gasped. She looked as if someone had slapped her across the face.

"Ava-" Ava shoved him back as he tried to reach for her arm.

"You think I'm fucking Godric?" She looked at him incredulously. Absolute silence rung throughout the bar as the two foster siblings stared at one another. Ava knew what his guilty face looked like. "I wouldn't give a damn if this whole town thought I was screwing him or any other vampire, but you! You know, you know everything! You know exactly why I'm doing what I'm doing." She stared at him, eyes showing just how much his betrayal hurt.

"Avs please," Justin said trying again to grab her.

The pissed off girl knocked his arm away and brushed past him. "Go fuck yourself Justin."

There was silence as the brunette exited the bar.

* * *

She was halfway down the street before she sensed him following her. "What?" she screamed as she turned around to face him. "What do you fucking want from me?" Ava was shaking, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were coming so close to falling. She had trusted Justin, she may not have told him everything, but she had trusted him, more than anybody.

Godric slowly reached his hand to touch her arm, and inhaled quickly at the temperature of her skin. He carefully pulled her closer. One hand traveling down to her waist while the other cradled her cheek.

Steel blue eyes filled with tears stared into him. Godric's unnecessary breath caught as he felt his chest burn.

"I want to set you free Ava." Pale lips parted at his words. "Let me set you free."

There was a beat before her soft reply came.

"Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is actually important so please read. I edited and slightly modified previous chapters, with the most changes in chapters 1 and 2. They don't really change much, but if something doesn't add up in this chapter it might be because of a change I have made. If you had an alert on this story and got a flood of emails about it I am sorry, I didn't quite know the best way to modify it so I probably did it the least conveinent way possible.

Thank You to everyone who has followed this story. I know this took a while, but I am back in school right now so I have actual work to do. I will continue this, but updates might not come as fast. I am sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but leave a review telling me what you think.

* * *

Godric stared out over the landscape as he waited. He was going to pick up Ava in an hour or so. He was miles away from the farmhouse that she had called home only a day ago. He wanted to give her privacy and let her say goodbye. That meant he could not be within hearing range. Godric lay back over the hood of his car. He had had a day man drive it here.

The ancient vampire stared up at the stars that he had gazed upon for over two thousand years. The stars were one of the many things that had changed when he became vampire. He barely remembered what the night sky looked like when he was human but he knew that it hadn't contained so many lights. Vampire vision afforded a much better picture of the world beyond this planet.

He breathed in the night air as he mulled over what had occurred over the past few nights. Ava. She was fire in a pretty package and she provoked raw feelings in him. Feelings he thought he was no longer capable of. Feelings that at one time he thought would be his end.

It had been years since Godric had felt anger like he had last night. Rage had nearly consumed him and if not for the hundreds of years he had spent learning to control his emotions he would have given into the murderous impulses and snapped both of the immature males' necks, the one for spewing vulgar falsities about Ava, and the other for betraying and breaking her trust.

It would have been so easy to crush them both, but Godric had learned from his years as a savage, that the after kill high was never enough. He would have to be more careful around her in the future. Ava inspired violence in him. Eric would be so proud.

Speaking of Eric, Godric's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"How is the honeymoon going?"

"Eric, what can I do for you?"

"Can't I call just to visit? How is your little bird?" Godric could hear the sarcasm dripping from his child's voice. "Did you get your answer?"

"Yes, but there has been a slight change of plan."

There was a pause before Eric replied, "Oh? Are you keeping her now?"

Godric recoiled slightly. That wasn't what he was doing, but it would no doubt sound that way to Eric. "How did the business with the maenad turn out?"

"Bill Compton surprisingly took care of it, I am beginning to think he is not as much of an idiot as I first thought."

"You should not have set him up for conflict with his maker Eric. You are better than these petty games. It will only drive the human you covet further away from you," Godric scolded lightly.

"Speaking of coveting humans, how does she taste? Is her blood like fire, spicy perhaps, or does it have more of a smoky quality like her scent suggests? I am truly cur-"

"Eric if there was no other reason you called other than to…" Words failed Godric as frustration rose.

"Tempt you?"

"Goodnight Eric." Godric didn't wait for a reply as he hung up. Tempt him? Godric was tempted every time he felt the warmth that seemed to roll off of Ava's body in waves. Godric was tempted every time he was trapped in a small confined space with nothing to smell but her and nothing to listen to but her heartbeat. He didn't need anything else to tempt him.

Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, Godric gracefully got off the car. It was time to be tempted.

* * *

There wasn't much to pack. Ava was never one to collect belongings. Any clothes that no longer fit or were to young looking were donated to a younger foster kid. She wasn't one for nick knacks of any kind, plus she knew the less she had the easier it would be to travel. All she planned to take with her other than the necessary toiletries and clothes was identification, including a virgin passport, and a small photo album, filled with pictures of her time at Gigi's. Everything else would be left at Gigi's to be divided amongst the kids.

A soft knock on the bedroom door interrupted Ava's packing. "Come in," the brunette called. Gigi came in and quietly closed the door behind her. Ava glanced up from her task at hand. "How are they handling it?"

Gigi sighed and sat down on one of the beds in the cramped room. "There is tears, and snot and some messy tantrums, they don't want their big sister to leave."

Ava bit her lip as a stabbing pain in her chest made itself known. "Gigi-"

The older woman quickly interrupted her. "I'm not here to try to change your mind Ava. Look at me." The younger turned around. Gigi motioned for Ava to come closer and grabbed her hands when she did so, holding them tightly in her own. "I know you haven't been happy the last couple of months Ava." Ava's head dropped, as shame blossomed in her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. No one can help it if they're restless. Wanting more from life is not a crime." Gigi smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to her. The younger woman sat down. "You remind me so much of my husband Allan. He was like you, always restless, always looking for adventure." Gigi laughed. "We were both raised in the city, but then he got this wild idea to move out into the middle of nowhere, start his own business. I thought it was crazy, fought him on it for a long time, but eventually he wore me down."

Ava smiled at the thought of someone more stubborn than Gigi. "He must've been a handsome man, to convince you to do anything you didn't want to."

Gigi laughed loudly, her head thrown back. "Lord he was, he was the most handsome man I have ever seen. I had to beat the other girls off with a stick." She chuckled. "You know it was his idea. He was the one that wanted to foster kids. Said since we did so well with the insurance business, that we needed to give something back. I fought him on that too at first." Ava reached over and took Gigi's hand, squeezing it. "Allan had been an orphan himself. He was adopted when he was six years old. He always told me he got lucky. That there were so many who weren't so lucky." Gigi dipped her hand into the pocket of her khaki pants, pulling out a delicate looking chain. "When he turned eighteen his adoptive mother gave him this." She held it out to Ava.

A woven chain with a single charm on it was deposited into Ava's palm. Ava brushed her thumb over the circular pendant made out of rose gold. The engraving was a figure of a man and his name circling the edge. "It is Saint Gerolamo Emiliani, patron saint of orphans and abandoned children. I want you to have it."

Ava's lips parted in shock. "Gigi I can't."

The woman simply took the necklace and circled her arms around Ava to clasp the two ends of the chain around her neck. "I won't take no for an answer." With gentle hands she lifted Ava's curls from underneath the chain, so it lay against skin. Gigi smiled at the finished picture. "It suits you."

Ava smiled too. "Thank you Gigi, for everything."

The two women hugged, both squeezing the other. Gigi leaned back and reached up a hand to hold Ava's chin. "You are going to go on some amazing adventures. Just don't forget about us. Pick up the phone once in a while." Gigi touched the charm that now rest on Ava's chest. Ava sat as Gigi left, closing the door quietly.

Ava touched the small metal disc, already warm from lying against her skin. She took in the moment of silence, because she knew the second she stepped out of the sanctuary the bedroom offered her there would be no quiet.

Sighing, Ava grabbed her backpack and small duffle. It was time to face the music.

* * *

Gigi had been quite right, there were tears and runny noses, but there were hugs as well. After every kid had gotten to say goodbye and some had come back for seconds, and even Boomer had gotten a hug around the neck, Ava was finally out the door. The brunette got all the way to the porch steps before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Justin." He was waiting for her. Dark circles rimmed his eyes and the rough edge of his jaw betrayed the fact that he had yet to shave.

"Avs, please, you don't need to leave, I'm sorry, ok I'm sorry!" His voice shook as he spoke and there was something desperate in his eyes. "I was just worried, you were so reluctant to go in the first place, and then he follows you back and you two spend every moment possible together."

Ava came down the steps, coming to a stop only two feet away from him. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "I'm not leaving because I'm angry Justin. I'm not leaving because of you. I'm leaving because I can't stay." The man Ava had come to see as a brother shook his head and was about to speak. "No listen to me," Ava cut him off, grabbing his arm to make him look at her too. "There is something in me that is clawing like mad to get out of here, to see what this world has to offer."

"Why are you going with him?" There was something dark in Justin's eyes.

"It isn't like that Jay. He is giving me a chance to see the world, and he is going to help me help the people I see in my dreams."

"And what is he asking for in return? Nothing is free Ava," Justin said harshly.

Ava's voice was calm as she spoke. "I already paid my dues when I kept him from burning to death." She was beginning to feel the burn of anger in her cheeks, and she didn't want to leave on a bad note. "I want this Justin, and eventually I will dream again, and again. I will always be leaving. I think it would be best for everyone if I only did it once."

A car pulled up the drive, momentarily blinding the two with its' headlights.

Justin grabbed her arm. "You don't know that, you didn't even believe in the dreams at first."

"No I didn't. Probably wouldn't have even gone to find Godric if you hadn't believed in them. And yes I do know more will come." Ava stood on her tippy toes as she wrapped her arms around Justin's neck. "Let me go Jay, and I might just come back."

Letting go, they both took a couple steps back. Ava smiled one last time as she headed for the silver sedan. "Ava." The girl looked over her shoulder. "Be safe."

"Will do."

* * *

Godric watched as Ava opened the backseat door to stow her bags before getting into the seat next to his own.

There was a moment of silence as Godric let Ava look one last time on the house she had called home. Turning in her seat she smiled widely at him. "Let's go." Godric pulled out onto the road and let his foot sink into the gas pedal. "So did you have someplace in mind?"

Godric glanced at her. "We go wherever you want, remember?"

Ava remembered. She remembered when he promised to take her wherever she wanted, not matter the distance or the cost. It had stunned her to the point of silence. It was something guys only said in movies. Godric was offering her the world. She just didn't understand why yet. "Madison, Wisconsin."

A dark eyebrow rose. "I admit, I was expecting something a little more exotic," Godric said, a small smile forming on his lips.

Ava didn't return it. "I had a dream."

Godric's full attention was now on the girl next to him. "A dream, like the ones you had about me." Ava nodded. Godric pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"Wait, you have an iPhone." Godric looked up from his one handed typing.

"You seem surprised."

She looked at him incredulously. "Godric, you constantly wear linen pants and shirts that look like they were woven by hand. Up until now I thought you were technologically illiterate."

"I have lived for more than two thousand years. I have learned if you do not adapt to new times, you quickly become incapable of functioning in the world. Change is inevitable and not worth fighting."

"If change isn't worth fighting maybe you should put on a pair of jeans," she teased.

He chuckled softly. "My day man is making arrangements for air transportation and hotel accommodations. I will have to die for the day in a travel coffin." As he spoke he set the GPS to direct them to the airport their flight would leave out of.

"Damn."

"What?" Godric asked looking sharply at her to see what it was that had disturbed her, only to find her staring at him blankly.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I mean I just told you that I had a dream and where I need to go not thirty seconds ago and you already have everything all figured out on how to get me there." She chews on her bottom lip slowly. "Makes me feel kind of guilty. I dreamed about you for weeks before I got my ass moving."

"It was the first time correct?" he questioned. Ava nodded. "Then I imagine that it would take some time to realize what you were experiencing. You said before that someone told you these dreams would happen?"

"I didn't really believe, didn't want to believe him. I always knew there was something different about me, I mean I knew I wasn't normal…" She trailed off, gazing out the car window at the darkened world outside as she fell into memories.

* * *

Ava stood quietly watching as Kayla and Luke were checked by the EMTs. The house had been doused and there was no longer signs of fire. The smell of smoke and fire was still heavy in the air and it caused tension in every muscle of her body. Her skin was burning like nothing she had ever felt before, even when she was furious.

When another EMT approached her she eyed him. If he even so much as touched her he would know something wasn't quite right with the young girl of only sixteen years of age.

The clearing of a masculine throat stopped the EMT in his tracks. As the EMT turned around Ava caught sight of a tall black man in a trench coat walking towards the two of them.

"If you don't mind the young lady seems unharmed and I have a couple questions for her," the man said, his deep baritone voice resonating in Ava's chest. He flashed a badge at the EMT and stepped closer to the girl. Turning to the left slightly he stood almost parallel to Ava and surveyed the damage in front of them. He whistled low. "You have quite the temper don't you." It wasn't really a question and a shock ran through Ava's body. She looked out of the corner of her eye at the man. He knew. He knew that the damage before them was completely her doing.

As soon as the thought was in her head it was thrown aside just as quickly. There was no way she caused this. She had been asleep when the fire started.

"I don't know what you mean sir." Ava's voice was the picture of politeness. She knew how to talk to persons of authority. Call them sir and ma'am and never raise your voice. Keep eye contact but don't stare. Voice always a bit higher than normal.

"So you didn't will this into happening? You didn't want to see place burned to the ground?" He waved his hand at the wreckage.

Ava frowned. There was no right way to respond to his question. "I didn't start the fire sir."

"That isn't what I asked. I asked if you wanted the house to burn." His eyes, a honey gold pierced her own.

Denial was on the tip of her tongue, but the brunette swallowed it. Instincts told her that lying to this man would not be a smart decision.

"Did you want those people to die?"

Heat rushed through her at his words. Her cheeks flushed with rage. Ava's teeth bit into the side of her cheek to keep words from spilling from her mouth. Her initial reaction was to scream no. To vehemently deny everything this man said. Questions bubbled up. Who the hell was he. Why did he think that she started the fire? How did he think she started it? What would he do if she told him the truth?

Time seemed to slow as Ava recalled the events of that night. She had gone to bed with a burning fever and lay awake for hours staring at the ceiling. She didn't even remember falling asleep. All she knew was when she woke her body had felt cooler than ever before and the roar of fire was in her ears.

The metallic taste of blood brought her back to the present.

She stared up into those tawny colored eyes and nodded. "Yes I wanted them dead and yes I wanted the house to burn. I wanted everything to burn."

Ava had always considered herself adept at reading people's body language and minute facial expressions. But the man's reaction to her words puzzled her.

A slow smile curled itself across his lips. "I believe we have much to discuss."

"Who are you?"

The man's smile grew wider. "I am someone like you."

Ava scowled. "That doesn't answer my question."

"My name is Malek, and I can give you all the answers you seek. I can tell you where you came from. I can tell you how you started that fire and I can tell you why you constantly feel like there is a fire burning right here." His hand reached forward and large fingers tapped the place where her heart beat. At his touch the heat inside her exploded. Her body burned. Silvery blue eyes widened as he took a step closer to her. Ava's neck strained slightly to keep eye contact. "But most importantly I can tell you what you are." He withdrew from her and stepped back. "It is up to you to ask." He held out a card. "When you are ready." With a final nod he walked into the crowd of onlookers, vanishing from Ava's sight.

Ava watched him go, a slightly shaking hand clasped tightly around the card.

* * *

The dark haired girl stared out the window of the airplane, idly wondering what she would do once she landed.

Ava and Godric had arrived at the airport three hours before the sun had risen. Godric's day man or rather twenty-four hour man as he seemed to be at Godric's disposal no matter if it was day or night had set everything up. Godric was guided away by a vampire friendly airline worker as Ava checked in and received her ticket. The flight had been uneventful, but Ava was anxious to land.

Silvery blue eyes closed as she recalled the face of her newest focus. Genevieve Winters was going to die in four days. This was going to occur if Ava did not stop it. Genevieve or Genny as she was called by almost everyone had the unfortunate, as she saw it, ability to see and communicate with the departed.

Ava agreed with Genny's assessment of her gift. After all it was a ghost that was going to get the girl killed. Ava just hoped she was going to be able to stop it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts as we will soon begin our decent to Madison."

Ava clicked her seatbelt and felt a slight thrill run through her. The excitement and drive that had been ever present when trying to keep Godric from offing himself was beginning to build in her once again, and fire traveled down her spine.

Now she just needed to figure out how she was supposed to stop a pissed off ghost from killing the girl in her dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Godric awoke to the darkness of a travel coffin. It was much more pleasant than waking in the ground as he had the last few nights. The modern convenience was one that the old vampire was exceedingly appreciative of.

The sound of gentle humming slowly began to clear the fog that sleep had left in his mind. His bare feet came to land on plush carpet of the hotel suite that his day man had reserved for him and Ava.

Speaking of Ava. Godric's head turned toward the bathroom door. The source of the humming, Ava no doubt, lay behind the solid dark stained door. Gently, Godric turned the knob, opening the door.

The next sequence of events happened very quickly. Godric's sharp eyes took in soft looking olive toned mounds capped with coral before a yelp of surprise sounded and a fluffy white towel covered the objects of his current perusal.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Ava all but screeched. The vampire cocked his head to one side at the extraordinarily unpleasant sound that fell from pale lips. Eyes refocused on the image the mirror behind Ava presented. Dark curls that were pinned up revealed an elegant neck that flowed into unblemished shoulders.

Hunger bloomed like a fiery ache and tore at his control. Eyes tracked their way down the flawless skin of Ava's back to the small dimples just above low-rise denim shorts. A tingle of cold heat ran down Godric's spine as his hands clenched at the thought of exploring the groves and dips of the flesh presented in front of him.

It had been a very long time since Godric had partaken in sex with a human. Ava's form, though not as luscious as he usually preferred, would due to satisfy the cravings he was currently experiencing.

He stepped toward her and the dark haired girl countered with a step backwards. The process repeated till the small of Ava's back hit the countertop behind her.

"Godric?" It was quiet. With enhanced hearing afforded by his vampirism Godric could hear the quickening of her heartbeat, and the sharp intake of breath as his hand dove into thick curls, pulling out the pins in the process. His second arm wrapped around and lifted Ava's body onto the counter. Thighs opened of their own accord and Godric quickly stepped between them

_She wants this_. There was no reason not to indulge.

Lips parted slightly and hazy blue eyes met his green. The warmth of her thighs on either side of him just added fuel to his hunger. Both hands settled on her hips and pulled her against him. The towel was kept in place by their bodies as she molded to his hard form.

Her scent was intoxicating before, and now Godric could smell her arousal. His entire body was warm from their close contact and it only heightened the tactile experience when he brushed his lips against the pulse buried in her neck. He lightly scraped the same spot with his teeth and is rewarded with a whimper and Ava's hips rolling against his own.

A low growl was released from him as pleasure raced up his spine at the pressure this action brought. Fingers tightened on her hips, and Godric knew he was going to bruise her. The thought brought a wave of satisfaction and if his hunger wasn't so fierce this might have disturbed him. Might have. She did have a way of bringing out violence in him.

"Godric." His name, said in a voice dripping with lust was his undoing. A possessive snarl fell from his lips as his fangs clicked down and buried themselves in smooth skin.

Godric awoke before the he could taste the liquid ecstasy that would fill his mouth if the dream had been allowed to continue.

The beep and click of an automatic lock awoke him as someone entered the room. By the light footsteps Godric was positive it was the subject of his dream that had just entered the room.

Godric lay still for another moment as he regained complete control over all his faculties.

He idly wondered if her skin would feel that smooth in real life, or if her hair would slide between his fingers in the same way. Would she like that he would hold her tight enough to bruise? Would she bend her neck and let her head fall back offering her blood as she raised her hips to accept him inside of her?

He was sure of two things though. She would be that warm, and he was now entirely too cold.

* * *

Ava sighed as she finally entered the suite. After arriving at the hotel and speaking with Earl, Godric's day man over the phone Ava had gone out to explore and find her target.

She had felt like she was in some sort of action flick doing recon as she tracked Genny through her school day. The premed student was rather boring to watch. Ava had found the college student exiting an anatomy lecture that she knew the Medium would be at thanks to her dreams.

After that Ava trailed her around Madison, stopping at her apartment strolling down a pedestrian street with friends, eating at a sushi restaurant until the sun was almost set. The brunette broke off from her target and made her way back to the hotel, so that she could be there when Godric awoke.

Dropping her bag on the loveseat Ava walked out of her flip-flops and let body fall onto the bed, moaning slightly at the feel of cool cloth on her heated skin. It was a hot, sticky day and she was desperate for a little relief.

The hiss of air being released from the traveling coffin behind her couldn't pull her away from the cool duvet she was currently enjoying. She felt rather than heard Godric step out of his coffin and come to stand somewhere behind her. Sighing she rolled over and sat up, coming face to…abs. Pale, defined, glorious abdominal muscles. The other time she had seen Godric's naked torso she had been so absorbed by seeing those markings that had haunted her in her dreams that she hadn't taken the time to notice much else. Blood rushed to her face as her mouth went somewhat dry. Ava knew Godric was strangely well built for a teenage boy who grew up in a time when proper nutrition was non-existent, she could tell from his biceps, but she wasn't expecting too see the evidence of just how well built he was. Tattoos and the occasional scar were the only interruptions on the smooth planes of his chest and abdomen. Ava had to fight her hands from reaching out and tracing every single imperfection.

Her eyes trailed upwards, until they met burning green irises. "Hi." Ava swallowed tightly after her weak greeting. Godric had never looked at her like this before. Warmth pooled into her abdomen and it was not the burning that usually engulfed her. It was subtle, like slipping into a heated pool. "Hungry?" Her voice cracked and she couldn't believe she had been reduced to one-word sentences by just his eyes and his naked torso.

By no means of the imagination was Ava experienced in the ways of the flesh and the immense pleasure it could offer. There was some truth to Nick's words that night in the bar. For being so hot temperature wise, she was rather cold when it came to relationships and affection. She never found it pleasurable to be close to another person in that respect.

Her relationship with Justin had been completely platonic from her end, though she often thought Justin had wanted more from her. Ava had been very careful not to ever give him a signal that she could possibly want the same.

Godric was different. She knew it the first time she had seen him in person. She knew it the very first time he touched her. She never shied away from Godric's touch. She never avoided his cold fingers when they settled on her face, or his way of invading what she usually deemed her personal space. She accepted him, desired the cool brush of his touch on her overheated skin.

And she hated that. Ava had never craved anything or anyone like she did him. She had been refusing to admit it to herself. She didn't want anything to change between them. She enjoyed his company more than she liked to let on and did not know what would happen if she made it known that she desired more than just his help and his companionship.

Plus the whole blood thing kind of freaked her out and Ava wasn't stupid. She knew that sex and blood went together when it came to vampires.

"Yes, I am."

"Should I order you something? You probably want to shower after the trip," Ava said, trying to distract him. Godric was intently staring at her neck. The brunette knew very well that there was no need for him to shower, but he had once mentioned that vampires enjoyed the activity.

Godric's eyes left her neck and burned a trail down her body. Ava's teeth sank into her bottom lip as muscles below her naval fluttered and tightened. "That would be acceptable." Despite his words Godric made no move to go into the bathroom, and Ava was pinned by his gaze.

A soft knock on the hotel door interrupted their staring contest. Ava stood and made to go to the door only to be stopped by Godric's hand on her shoulder. "It is a vampire, allow me."

The old vampire opened the hotel door to reveal a man, or more specifically a vampire in a finely tailored suit. He stepped smoothly into the room and his grey eyes swept over the space. He turned to Godric. "Godric, correct?" Ava couldn't help but observe the man's voice. If anyone's voice could be described as sex on silk sheets it was his. Smooth with a slightly British accent and a dazzling smile to accompany it. His eyes danced over to land on Ava. "I am called Maverick and I am the lieutenant of Area One." Godric nodded and moved to sit at one of the armchairs, inviting the lieutenant to also sit.

Ava pursed her lips. She felt out of place in the room between Godric and this finely dressed strange vampire who had some sort of authority in this area and who was obviously there to talk about vampire business. Something that Ava had very little interest in listening too. Catching Godric's eye she nodded at him, picked up her purse and left the hotel room.

Once she was outside she breathed deeply, trying to rid herself of the disappointed ache in her belly.

* * *

Godric's eyes immediately left Ava's and watched this lieutenant's eyes follow Ava from the room. He turned back to Godric with a crooked smile on his face. "You're probably wondering why I'm paying this little visit." He hadn't been wondering as a matter of fact, he knew. "Your actions in Texas did not go unnoticed by anyone. Wisconsin is rather peaceful, excluding the rednecks that try to lynch a vampire once in a while. But Dane county is a rather enlightened area, very liberal when the pot isn't being stirred. We would prefer you to keep a low profile during your stay. You're not looking to settle correct?"

Godric shook his head. "No I will only be imposing on your area for a short while and I have no intention of staying."

The younger vampire's mouth curved in an easy smile. "Excellent. I would also like to extend an invitation for a party tonight that will be put on for the makingday of our sheriff in Area One. I highly suggest that you attend as a show of good faith."

Godric kept his face placid, but inwardly he sighed. Political scheming was never an interest of his. He might have caused somewhat of a scandal with the events in Dallas, but he was still an ancient vampire. There were only a few vampires that could claim they were older than Godric in North America. Age was a commodity that many vampires with authority tried to cultivate.

"I would be happy to." There was not even a small smile to go along with his false words but the younger vampire still smiled at his answer even though his tone was less than enthused.

"Excellent!" The smile grew and eyes crinkled slightly. "And your companion?" Godric's green eyes narrowed slightly before his face went slack. "Will she be joining you?"

"No, she will not."

* * *

"So you're going to a vampire birthday party?" Ava's head tilted to the side as she contemplated this odd piece of news. "I guess I can see why they call it makingday or whatever, but why would you be invited? Do you know the sheriff of this area?"

The brunette had returned almost ten minutes after she left to find Godric alone and preparing for a party, which for him meant a quick meal and putting on a shirt. Ava was somewhat glad for both, but the former much more than the latter.

"It is simply a formality. I am to show up, offer my congratulations and leave. It should not take more than ten or fifteen minutes," Godric answered taking another sip of the donor blood he had ordered soon after Maverick left. Ava was much less appealing to him on full stomach.

Looking at her over his shoulder he watched her mouth quirk slightly and her brow wrinkle in thought. His eyes dropped to her exposed neck and he couldn't stop the stray thought of her skin against his lips.

A shudder passed over Ava and Godric caught her eyes with a pondering look. She chuckled weakly. "I was just imagining what vampires do instead of birthday cake."

The vampire turned around to face her fully. "Why have you been so kind, and trusting of me if the thought of vampires drinking blood disturbs you so?"

The girl in front of him let out a frustrated sigh. "We've been through this before Godric." Silvery blue eyes slipped close and a hand came up to ruffle her hair. Arousal curled in Godric's stomach as the motion reminded him of his dream and his own hand running through those brown waves. "It isn't the blood, well ok it kind of is but I'm human… and I like my blood in my body…. but there is more to it than that." Ava bit her lip as she seemed to struggle to find words.

"Is it what you saw? My past?" Godric prompted. Trying to het her to say what he had been dreading for quite some time.

"No, it isn't you," she snapped. Ava's eyes instantly connected with his. "I lied to you before. I told you, you were the first person I dreamed about, but that wasn't true. I don't really count the first time it happened, because it was a while ago and I thought that since it didn't happen for a while that it was a fluke, freak event. I was just trying to fool myself into thinking that none of it was real, that I was still-" Her voice cut off, stopped by some constriction that made itself present in her throat.

"What do you mean? Who did you dream about," Godric asked his voice lowering in volume to match Ava's.

Ava licked her lips before answering. "The first dream I ever had… I saw my own death." Ava twiddled with the hem of her skirt, and refused to meet Godric's heavy gaze. "My foster parents, if you can call them that before I went to Gigi's were not good people. Craig, my foster father," she grimaced at the word, "was a gambler, and the woman, Lisa was an oblivious drunk. Craig owed a lot of money to a loan shark. This loan shark though wasn't human."

Comprehension dawned on Godric's face. "He was vampire."

Ava nodded. "Somehow Craig witnessed something that revealed that fact. Instead of killing him or just glamoring Craig to forget, the vampire decided to sweeten his payments. I suppose I don't have to tell you that it has gotten more and more difficult for vampires to cover up their feeding habits, especially when you guys first came out of the coffin and I also don't need to tell you that some vampires prefer the taste of young blood. People notice disappearing kids, but those who are already at risk for disappearing, who are a liability for tax payers, people just don't notice them as much as little miss toddler in a tiara who's mommy cries on TV as daddy stands solemnly beside her."

Godric could almost feel the temperature in the room rise as bitter anger crept into her voice. "I didn't just see what he was going to do to me. I felt his fangs. I felt my heart slow before finally stopping as he drew the last bit of blood from my body. It didn't end there either. I saw them dispose of my corpse. It took almost a week for someone to find me, but by that time with what he had done I was unrecognizable. And I saw that it wouldn't stop with just me. Every single time that my foster parents got a flight risk they would end up in his hands."

Finally Ava's eyes came up to meet Godric's. Though her voice had wavered through her confession Godric now saw that it was not due to tears. Rage burned in those silvery blue eyes. "At first I wrote it off as just a strange dream, till the vampire came by the house. And then I knew. I didn't question the dreams afterward. I saw them take child after child in my dreams I felt like I was on fire. One night when I had those dreams I woke up to the feel of flames on my skin and the smell of smoke. The whole house was burning and Craig and Lisa, they burned with it."

Godric stepped toward her till he was only a foot from her. The heat coming off her body warmed his cold one. Ava's eyes never wavered from his and she never backed away.

"I don't have a problem with vampires feeding on humans if it is consensual and I guess the times it isn't, well that's just Darwinism. Doesn't make it right, but there are plenty of things that aren't right in this world. What really makes me angry is no one giving a damn about those that disappear. Of people not remembering those that are lost. That makes me so fucking angry all I want to do is set something on fire."

There was no thought in his mind as his neck bent so his lips could capture hers. She was fire. The feeling of her smooth lips underneath his was almost painful due to their temperature. Even so, his arms snaked around her waist to crush her smaller body against his. Godric wanted to feel her, her fire, he wanted it to burn him, because he never felt more alive than when she was touching him and the heat of her was inside of him.

Hands trailed up his shoulders and fingers grasped at the short hair at the back of his head, sending tendrils of fiery pleasure down his spine. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and his own bottom lip was caught between Ava's and bitten as if in answer.

One of Godric's hands slipped underneath the top Ava was wearing and Ava broke the kiss suck in a quick breath.

Godric's lips moved from her lips to the skin of her jaw and couldn't stop his teeth from gently grazing the skin there. He was rewarded with Ava's hitched breath and her fingers tightening in his hair, scratching his scalp as they gripped reflexively.

His hands found the smooth skin on her back and unlike in his dream it wasn't perfect. The pads of his fingers made tracks over her burning flesh and he found a small scar off to the side of her lower back. He traced it, eliciting a whimper from the brunette.

The submissive sound stroked the rising monster inside of him. His hands gripped her hips harder as he forced her to step backwards in the direction of the bed.

Godric struggled to find some sort of sanity to cling to as his body and instincts screamed their wants and desires. Want to take, to feed, to fall so deeply into her warmth and there would be no living without it filling him.

But the survivor in him, the part that kept him alive when he was a slave, alive when he was a newly made vampire, alive when he was hunted for killing his own maker revolted at the very thought of allowing another such a privilege.

Godric's hand tightened reflexively on Ava's hip and the brunette let out a hiss as his blunt nails dug into her skin. He pushed her away slightly, putting enough space between their bodies so that he could look her in the eye and attempt to ignore the warmth of her form.

Her silvery blue eyes looked up at him and it was easy to see exactly what she was feeling.

"Godric…" Her voice trailed off unsure of itself. Unsure of what they had now become.

Without saying anything Godric left the hotel room.

Ava didn't try to stop him.

The brunette sat backwards, landing on the bed with a thump. She could still feel his lips and teeth on her skin. The trail that his fingers had traced up her back tingled. Ava let out a noise of frustration as she tugged on brown curls. It was hard enough trying to act natural around him before, now she had memories to feed her fantasies.

"Well this is going to be awkward."

* * *

A/N: Hi. I know this took a while. I had major blockage. I know where I want to go, but getting there is a problem. I don't feel good about this chapter at all. I feel like I lost Ava somewhere and I don't know how to get her back. Godric was a little funky too, because of what I am trying to do with his character. Anyway I will try to update soon with a much longer chapter.


End file.
